


Восьмая реальность

by Stitching_Joker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, M/M, Prequel, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitching_Joker/pseuds/Stitching_Joker
Summary: Фик вдохновлен вот этим артом: http://maichan-art.deviantart.com/art/All-That-s-Best-of-Dark-and-Bright-431823853– Знаешь, что выбрал Стайлз? – Дитон бросил веник и уставился на Дерека так яростно, словно это Дерек напортачил с заклинанием. – Он… или она, неважно – в любой реальности, в любом виде он выбирал тебя.





	Восьмая реальность

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chiterabob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiterabob/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All That s Best of Dark and Bright](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/313965) by Maichan808. 



– Ч-что?  
Дерек не узнал собственный голос. Он сглотнул и попробовал еще раз:  
– Что ты сказала?  
– Мелкоклеточный рак, – Кристи была так спокойна, как будто делала доклад для семинара, а не озвучивала только что сообщенный ей врачом собственный диагноз.  
Дженнифер выглядела безумной. Взгляд ее не отрывался от дочери, губы тряслись, волосы растрепались так, будто ее возили головой по полу. Дерек как-то отстраненно подумал, что, видимо, услышав приговор своему ребенку, Дженнифер схватилась за голову.  
– Терминальная стадия, – Кристи продолжала методично вколачивать гвозди в крышку собственного гроба.  
Дерек неверяще покачал головой.  
– Ты же хорошо себя чувствовала до… до…  
– До последнего момента, знаю. – Кристи дернула плечом. – Так тоже бывает. Что поделать. Бывает, Дерек.  
– Бывает? Только не говори, что тебе не предложили лечение!  
– Предложили, конечно. Провести остаток дней под капельницей, лысой, ослабевшей и постепенно теряющей разум от обезболивающих. Знаешь, мне не так много осталось, чтобы позволить себе подобное убожество.  
– Не смей так говорить! – Дженнифер вцепилась в плечи дочери и тряхнула так, что у Кристи чуть голова не оторвалась. – Это, как ты выражаешься, убожество помогло твоей бабушке прожить еще…  
– У бабушки был рак яичников на ранней стадии, – безжалостно припечатала Кристи. – Излечим в среднем в восьмидесяти процентах случаев. Ты ведь спросила у врача, сколько шансов у меня? И он тебе ответил.  
Дженнифер, отшатнувшись от дочери, упала на грудь Дереку и залилась слезами. Дерек обнял ее за плечи, не отрывая взгляда от Кристи.  
– Неужели ничего нельзя сделать? – спросил он, чувствуя себя полным идиотом.  
К мысли о том, что Кристи скоро умрет, нужно было привыкнуть, как к новой неудобной одежде. Но как можно привыкнуть к белью из колючей проволоки?  
Кристи внезапно ссутулилась, оглянулась и без сил опустилась на ближайшую скамейку.  
– Ничего, – тихо сказала она. – Просто – ничего. Понимаешь?  
Дерек, наверное, хотел бы понять, но не представлял себе, как это возможно. Как и Дженнифер, судя по всему.  
– Доченька, неужели ты сдашься? – всхлипнув, она тоже села на скамейку и осторожно взяла Кристи за руку.  
– Мама, если бы от этого хоть кому-нибудь стало лучше…  
– Думаешь, нам всем будет хуже, если ты проживешь чуть дольше?  
– Дольше, но как? Я видела, я знаю, что меня ждет. Обычный рак иногда отступает каким-то невероятным чудом, которое порой сами врачи не могут объяснить, но мелкоклеточный…  
– Дерек, что же ты молчишь? Она уже давно прислушивается к тебе куда больше, чем ко мне, ты ведь ее… почти муж, неужели ты…  
Дерек не слушал Дженнифер. Одно слово, сказанное Кристи, ударило его словно молнией. Чудо. Им нужно чудо. Дженнифер не верит в чудеса, она будет до последнего уповать на медицину и врачей. Но она и про оборотней не знает. А Дерек забыл о том, что живет в двух мирах, оглушенный убийственной новостью.  
– Кристи, нам надо поговорить, – решительно сказал он, поймав одобрительный взгляд Дженнифер.  
Кристи смотрела на него чуть насмешливо и очень, очень печально.  
– Нет, – мягко сказала она.  
Дерек вздрогнул. Она не забыла. Просто сразу же отмела вариант, который пришел Дереку в голову только сейчас.  
– Кристи, пожалуйста…  
– Дерек, нет. Мне суждено умереть – но я умру человеком, а не…  
Кристи не договорила. Дерек понимал, что она не договорила «оборотнем», но Дженнифер поняла дочь по-своему.  
– По-твоему, те, кого ты видела в больнице, те, кто прилагает все усилия, чтобы прожить подольше – они не люди? Ты окончательно списала их в разряд овощей?  
В голосе Дженнифер звучал гнев.  
– Мамочка, – Кристи обняла мать. – Давай не будем…  
– Точно, – Дерек разозлился. – Давай не будем. Давай просто отвезем Дженнифер домой, и поговорим вдвоем. Тем более что именно этого она от нас и хочет.  
Кристи вздохнула, поднялась со скамейки и пошла к машине.  
  
* * *  
– Дерек, нет.  
– Кристи, почему, почему, ради Бога? Ты полностью исцелишься, проживешь долгую жизнь… рядом со мной. Если ты этого хочешь, конечно, – Дерек расстроенно махнул рукой.  
– Именно этого я и хотела больше всего в жизни.  
– Тогда… Неужели ты думаешь, мама откажется помочь нам? Она давно относится к тебе как к родной дочери, она укусит тебя, если мы попросим… Или ты волнуешься, как это объяснить родным и врачам? Сама же говорила, иногда случается чудо…  
– Мы знаем с тобой, как это чудо называется, – улыбнулась Кристи. – Думаю, ты не первый оборотень, готовый на все, лишь бы спасти человека, которого любит. Только вот…  
– Ну что, что?  
– Только ведь я после этого перестану быть человеком. Я стану…  
– Кем? – Дерек навис над ней, сверкнул желтыми глазами, выпустил клыки. – Мерзкой тварью?  
– Господи, – Кристи поцеловала его, потом, оторвавшись, посмотрела Дереку в глаза. – Как ты с такими комплексами живешь?  
– А у меня есть выбор? – хмуро парировал Дерек. – И на что мне тогда быть оборотнем, если ты не позволяешь воспользоваться этим, чтобы спасти тебя?  
– Дерек, мы с тобой разные… существа. И я никогда не хотела, чтобы ты изменился. Я приняла тебя таким, как есть, и не хочу ничего другого. Почему же ты не можешь принять меня такой, какая я есть? Почему не понимаешь, что я не хочу меняться?  
Дерек смотрел на Кристи, не отдавая себе отчета в том, что уже пытается запомнить навсегда ее всю – улыбку, поворот головы, выбившуюся прядь волос, бесконечную глубину взгляда…  
– Ты умрешь, – сказал он и снова не узнал свой голос.  
– Да, – вздохнула Кристи. – Ты открыл для меня мир магии, но я выбираю остаться в своем. Чудеса – по твоей части, не по моей. Ты же не станешь… Дерек?  
Дерек не слушал.  
– Прости, мне нужно позвонить, – рассеянно сказал он и пошел в ванную, на ходу вытаскивая телефон из кармана.  
– Дерек… – Кристи попыталась пойти следом за ним, но уткнулась носом в закрытую дверь. – Дерек! Прекрати выдумывать планы спасения! Я все равно… Дерек, ты слышишь меня?  
Из-за двери доносилось глухое бубуканье, но Кристи не могла разобрать слов. «Ты уверена, что не хочешь стать оборотнем? – горько усмехнулась она про себя. – А сейчас могла бы спокойно подслушать, с кем он разговаривает и о чем…»  
Закусив губу, Кристи вернулась в комнату. Нет, она не собиралась менять свое решение. Она приняла его сразу же, в больнице, едва услышав свой диагноз. Теперь главное – чтобы Дерек не наломал дров.  
Она собиралась пристать к Дереку, как репей, как только он поговорит и вернется в комнату, но это не потребовалось. Он вошел стремительно, подхватил девушку на руки и закружил по комнате.  
– Я тебя все равно обхитрил, – улыбнулся Дерек.  
– Поподробнее, – настороженно отозвалась Кристи, уже достаточно хорошо изучившая потрясающую упертость оборотней.  
– Ты хочешь остаться человеком – и ты останешься человеком. Но мы можем кое-что сделать.  
– Дерек, ради Бога, что ты задумал?  
– Я звонил Дитону, – пояснил Дерек, сажая ее обратно на диван. – Он сказал, что есть один обряд…  
– Магическая химиотерапия? – нервозно засмеялась Кристи. – Отлично. В больнице я стану лысым скелетом, а что сделает со мной магия? Ухо на заднице и пальцы из подмышки?  
– Ты всегда была противной занудной заучкой, – Дерек смотрел на нее, широко улыбаясь. – Видимо, за это я тебя и полюбил.  
– Врешь. Ты полюбил меня после того, как я попыталась сыграть в софтбол и разнесла мячом зеркало на твоей Тойоте…  
– О да, я сразу понял, что у этой выпускницы огромный потенциал, – засмеялся Дерек.  
– Не крути. Что тебе предложил наш друид? И учти, я не верю во все эти магические фигли-мигли.  
– Потрясающе. Ты вот уже полтора года встречаешься с оборотнем, из них полгода мы живем вместе, а ты продолжаешь называть магию «фигли-мигли».  
– Дерек, – Кристи поймала его за руку и усадила рядом с собой. – Колись.  
– В общем-то, ты была в чем-то права насчет магической химиотерапии. Химия меняет клетки твоего тела…  
– Скорее, она их убивает без разбору, не деля на своих и чужих.  
– С магией немного похоже, но не совсем. Можно попытаться магически изменить клетки твоего тела, превратить больные в здоровые…  
– Ух ты. Не химия. Магическая генетика.  
– Что-то в этом роде. Ты не станешь от этого ни оборотнем, ни лемуром, ни синим китом. Просто человек, над которым совершили колдовство.  
– Просто! – фыркнула Кристи. – Слышала бы тебя сейчас моя мама!  
– Если бы меня слышала твоя мама, – спокойно парировал Дерек, – она бы немедленно уточнила, действительно ли я имею в виду то, что я имею в виду, а потом связала бы тебя, запихнула в багажник своей машины и лично отвезла бы к Дитону. Кстати, я ошибаюсь, или у твоей мамы тоже были в свое время проблемы по части онкологии?  
– Были, – вздохнула Кристи. – Не то чтобы проблемы… У нее нашли новообразование, но оно оказалось доброкачественным. Тем не менее, на всякий случай его все-таки удалили, и теперь она каждый год проверяется на онкомаркеры. Пока что рецидивов не было.  
– Если у нас все получится, то тебя, скорее всего, ждет то же самое, что и маму, – улыбнулся Дерек. – Разве это не здорово?  
– Чем мне это грозит? – закусив губу, спросила Кристи.  
Дерек недоумевающе поднял одну бровь.  
– Ну, я не верю, что будет просто чудесное исцеление, и все, – пояснила Кристи. – У всего есть последствия, и за все надо платить. Я хочу знать, чем заплачу я.  
– Не знаю, – Дерек пожал плечами. – А это так важно? Ты останешься человеком и будешь жить – тебе этого мало?  
– Поехали, – Кристи решительно направилась к двери. – Спрошу у Дитона сама.  
  
* * *  
Дитон, к удивлению Дерека, не стал отмалчиваться и ходить вокруг да около.  
– Кристи, магия изменит не тебя, пойми, – объяснил он. – Магия изменит ту реальность, к которой ты принадлежишь. Чтобы изменилось твое здоровье, нужно, чтобы изменились окружающие тебя обстоятельства.  
– И насколько сильно изменится реальность вокруг меня?  
– Не радикально. Но кое-что поменяется обязательно. Я пытался объяснить Дереку, но он перебил меня и сказал, что это не имеет значения…  
Кристи бросила на Дерека короткий убийственный взгляд.  
– Так, ну, я не Дерек, и мне, если можно, поподробнее, пожалуйста.  
– Изменится твоя внешность, – Дитон отогнул от кулака большой палец. – Возможно, изменится имя. Адрес. Не исключено, что в новой реальности ты будешь дружить с другими людьми.  
– А Дерек? – голос Кристи дрогнул. – Его я тоже могу… забыть? Наши отношения могут исчезнуть?  
– Нет, – улыбнулся Дерек. – Уж это-то я узнал у Алана в первую очередь.  
– Для проведения обряда нужен кто-то, обладающий магической силой, – пояснил Дитон. – Тот, кто проводит обряд, тот, над кем он проводится, и тот, кто делится своей силой для проведения этого обряда – они помнят все, что было.  
– А значит, мы в любом случае останемся вместе, – Дерек обнял Кристи. – Остальное неважно, разве я неправ?  
– Уф, – Кристи пыталась переварить новую информацию. – Ну… ладно, надеюсь только, что я хотя бы цвет кожи не сменю. Не то чтобы я имела что-то против вечного загара, но…  
– Ты готова? – перебил ее Дитон.  
– Что, уже? А все уже готово? – испугалась Кристи. – Может, имеет смысл обсудить это с мамой?  
Ответом ей были лишь два скептических взгляда.  
– Ладно, ладно, – пробормотала Кристи. – Наверное, я готова… но почему мы так торопимся?  
– Кристи, – мягко сказал Дитон, – пока мы здесь мирно беседуем, твоя болезнь не спит. Каждую минуту, каждую секунду раковые клетки продолжают свое наступление на твой организм. Чем дольше мы тянем время, тем больше изменений потребуется внести, чтобы ты выздоровела.  
– Хорошо, – сдалась Кристи. – Что надо делать?  
– Для начала – двигать столы. Дерек, помоги.  
Дитон начертил мелом на освободившемся полу круг, нарисовал вокруг него какие-то символы, после чего велел Дереку и Кристи встать внутрь круга.  
– Твои пятки должны смотреть в сторону вот этой загогулины, а твои – в сторону этой звезды. Держитесь за руки. Возможно, вы почувствуете что-нибудь странное, но не пугайтесь, заклинание никому из вас не навредит. А вот меня может вырубить.  
– Что?! – хором вскрикнули Дерек и Кристи.  
– Просто обморок. Должен же я как-то выдержать переход из одной реальности в другую, – пояснил Дитон. – Вы-то будете в магическом круге, он не только преобразит, но и защитит вас, а мне придется, что называется, своим ходом… Не делайте такие круглые глаза, – рассердился друид. – Я не собираюсь умирать у вас на руках, просто предупредил вас, чтобы вы не пугались, обнаружив меня без сознания. Похлопаете по щекам, обольете водой – ну что вы, людей от обморока никогда не откачивали, что ли? Держитесь за руки.  
Дерек взял в свои руки обе ладони Кристи. Девушка смотрела на него встревоженно, но решительно. Дитон принялся нараспев читать какие-то заклинания, и от контуров магического круга потянулась вверх мерцающая стена.  
– Мы с тобой как будто внутри золотистой пробирки, – удивленно сказала Кристи и испуганно оглянулась на Дитона – не рассердился ли.  
Дитону было не до них – он читал заклинания, зажигал огонь в больших чашах, бросал что-то в эти чаши. Одни ингредиенты давали столб зеленого пламени, другие – сноп синих искр… Золотистая стена вокруг Кристи и Дерека становилась все плотнее, голос Алана слышался все глуше. Казалось, воздух вокруг них наэлектризовался до предела, шевельнись – и грянет разряд. В глазах Кристи мелькнул уже нешуточный испуг, она хотела сказать еще что-то, но не успела – последовала золотистая вспышка, раздался оглушающий хлопок…  
Дерек долго тряс головой. В ушах противно звенело, в глазах плясали зеленые чертики. Кристи уже тормошила его, дергала за руку, а он все не мог прийти в себя. Иногда обостренные чувства оборотня причиняли массу неудобств.  
– Ты в порядке? – наконец, расслышал он. – Дерек, ну же! Алан в отключке, как и обещал, надо приводить его в себя!  
Дерек еще раз тряхнул головой, решительно перестал тереть глаза и уставился на девушку. Кристи действительно изменилась. Платиновые волосы стали каштановыми, глаза из голубых превратились в зеленые. Она стала чуть ниже ростом, а в каждом ухе у нее вместо одной дырки красовалось по три. Но лицо осталось почти таким же, каким было, и на Дерека она смотрела по-прежнему.  
– Дерек? – встревоженно позвала Кристи. – Дерек, что слу… Блин! Где тут зеркало?  
Кристи пулей вылетела в приемную. Дерек, не переставая улыбаться, пошел за ней.  
– По-моему, ты выглядишь шикарно, – сказал он, обнимая оцепеневшую перед зеркалом девушку. – Надеюсь, что внутри у тебя теперь тоже все в порядке.  
– Жуть какая, – с трудом сглотнув, нервно ответила Кристи. – Но… Господи, это так странно. Представляешь, я помню себя… до обряда. И другую себя тоже помню. У меня теперь другое прошлое…  
– Сильно другое? – нахмурился Дерек.  
– Ну… я ведь училась на ветеринара, верно? А теперь учусь на инженера-технолога текстильной промышленности…  
– Биология и химия, – успокоившись, подытожил Дерек. – Невелика разница.  
– Ну да. Милые собачки и куча электронного оборудования – действительно, никто и не заметит отличия. А еще мою маму зовут…  
– Лиз, – перебил Дерек.  
– Ты тоже знаешь новую реальность? – вытаращила глаза Кристи.  
– Вообще-то, меня в нее занесло вместе с тобой, – напомнил Дерек. – Такое ощущение, что у меня была амнезия, а теперь я вспоминаю заново… то, чего никогда раньше не знал, мда.  
– И вы оба так увлечены случившимся, что про меня даже не вспомнили, – Дитон вышел к ним, кряхтя и держась за поясницу. – Черт, надо же было так копчиком приложиться…  
– Док, – бросился к нему Дерек. – Все в порядке? Ну, не считая копчика…  
– У меня – да, – Дитон с усилием выпрямился. – А у вас? Не считая внешних изменений?  
– Мы с Дереком по-прежнему вместе, я сменила профессию, а моя мама сменила имя и… Ох.  
Кристи осела на пол, прижав ладонь к губам.  
– Что?  
Дерек и Алан бросились к ней одновременно.  
– Мама…  
Губы Кристи задрожали, и она расплакалась. Оборотень и друид посмотрели друг на друга и нахмурились, вспоминая свое новое прошлое. Потом Дерек вздрогнул, а Алан ссутулился и как-то постарел.  
– Рак мозга, – коротко припечатал он.  
– Четвертая стадия, – уточнил Дерек, не веря самому себе.  
– Какого черта? – Кристи попыталась ударить Дитона по лицу, но он отшатнулся. – Мы так не договаривались! Вы говорили, изменения реальности будут минимальными! Это как, по-вашему, называется? Что ваша магия натворила? Верните все обратно, сейчас же!  
– Кристи, магия тут ни при чем, – Дитон протянул ей руку, но Кристи оттолкнула ее и поднялась сама. – Твоя мама никогда не проверялась на онкомаркеры? В прежней реальности?  
Дерек и Кристи обменялись изумленными взглядами.  
– Кристи?  
– Проверялась, – неохотно признала Кристи. – Доброкачественное новообразование. Его удалили, и больше у мамы не было проблем.  
Дитон улыбнулся сочувственно и безнадежно.  
– Просто они не успели проявиться. Значит, не все было так хорошо, и опухоль обязательно проявила бы себя, просто чуть позже. Вы с мамой просто не успели узнать об этом, потому что узнали о твоей проблеме. Пойми, Кристи, я не могу изменить твою наследственность. Такие перемены человеческой магии не под силу, это преобразования космического масштаба. Ты же сама понимаешь – онкология преследует вашу семью по женской линии, от этого никуда не деться.  
– Но четвертая стадия… так внезапно…  
– А терминальная стадия у тебя? – безжалостно припечатал Дитон. – Пойми, это все равно случилось бы, просто… чуть позже, только и всего.  
– Но я не хочу терять маму так рано!  
– Если бы мы ничего не сделали – вас разлучила бы твоя смерть, а не ее, вот и вся разница. И, да, вернуть назад все равно ничего нельзя. Можно лишь надеяться, что все это – не напрасно.  
– В смысле? – растерялась Кристи.  
– Девочка, ау! – Дитон щелкнул пальцами перед ее носом. – Ты помнишь, из-за чего мы все это затеяли? Тебе надо немедленно провериться на онкомаркеры. Ты не проверялась еще в этой реальности?  
Кристи наморщила лоб, вспоминая.  
– Н-нет, кажется… точно, нет.  
– Значит, иди и проверяйся.  
– Что, прямо сейчас?  
– Ну, вообще-то, сейчас уже вечер, в больнице остались только дежурные врачи…  
– Мы собирались в кино, – внезапно выпалил Дерек. – Я вспомнил.  
– Что ж, приятного вам сеанса. Надеюсь, за ночь вы немного пообвыкнетесь со своей новой ситуацией, и с утра отправитесь в больницу.  
– Мы обвыкнемся? – Кристи с прищуром посмотрела на Дитона. – А вы, док?  
– Моя реальность не сильно изменилась, – усмехнулся ветеринар. – Чуть больше вылеченных кошек, чуть больше усыпленных собак… Рутина.  
– Как я вам завидую, док, – устало сказала Кристи.  
– Спасибо, – Дерек протянул Дитону руку.  
– Пока не за что. Пока что мы лишь убили маму Кристи быстрее, чем в вашей первой жизни.  
Кристи вздрогнула, гневно посмотрела на Дитона, хотела уже что-то сказать, но осеклась, закрыла рот и молча вышла из клиники. Дерек неловко хлопнул ветеринара по плечу и пошел следом за ней.  
  
* * *  
Следующий день Алан назначил для себя днем тишины. При условии, конечно, что Кристи сразу же пойдет делать анализы, а не попытается оттянуть этот судьбоносный момент. В таком случае, день тишины мог растянуться и на неделю. Алан принимал своих мохнатых пациентов, накладывал швы, промывал раны, запихивал в пасти таблетки, оперировал, но все это не помогало ему отвлечься от одной-единственной мысли: сработало или нет?  
Ночью он спал плохо, и с утра отправился на работу гораздо раньше обычного, надеясь, что бытовые заботы по наведению порядка на рабочем месте хоть немного отвлекут его. Увы, его надеждам было не суждено сбыться. Возле клиники его уже ждал Дерек. Конечно, он слышал шум машины, но не повернулся, даже когда Дитон хлопнул дверью. Глядя в широкую спину, обтянутую кожаной курткой, Алан почувствовал опустошение. Не сработало.  
– Насколько все плохо? – спросил он, даже не здороваясь, проходя мимо Дерека и доставая ключи от клиники.  
– Рак печени, третья стадия, и быстро прогрессирует, судя по всему, – глухо отозвался Дерек. – Лиз умирает напрасно.  
Алан стремительно развернулся к Дереку, бросив ключ в замке.  
– Не смей так думать, – сказал он, ткнув пальцем в широкую грудь оборотня. – Даже не смей. Лиз убил рак, а не магия. И он убил бы ее в любом случае. Как ты не можешь понять: не в наших силах изменить сразу все.  
– Тогда зачем мы пытались спасти Кристи, если все равно невозможно…  
– Возможно. Возможно что-то изменить, но только что-то одно. Все остальное претерпевает несущественные изменения или остается прежним. Пойми это уже, наконец, и объясни это Кристи. Как она, кстати?  
– Подавлена. Не сказала матери ничего о своем диагнозе.  
– Правильно сделала, – вздохнул Дитон, возвращаясь к двери и открывая ее.  
– Алан, но что же нам теперь делать? Мы не смогли сделать лучше, мы только навредили…  
– Не смогли сделать? – Алан снова повернулся к Дереку. – А ты думаешь, магия – это только радостные чудеса, запрограммированные раз и навсегда? Нажми голубую кнопку – получишь красивые волосы, нажми зеленую – заговоришь на ста языках? Это такой же гребаный непрекращающийся эксперимент, как и наука! Заклинание, которое я использовал, употребляли до сих пор исключительно в косметических целях – свести шрамы, исправить кривой нос… А я его модифицировал и взорвал, как ядерную бомбу!  
– Я не знал… – Дерек попятился было, но быстро взял себя в руки. – Почему вы мне этого заранее не сказали?  
– Потому что любое заклинание – это не вещь в себе, это как живой организм с огромным потенциалом. Только этот потенциал надо еще ухитриться из него выцарапать, – Алан устало потер лоб. – Я пытался, но, видимо, не слишком-то преуспел.  
– И… что это значит? – Дерек был окончательно сбит с толку.  
– Что надо продолжать, – Дитон внимательно посмотрел на него. – Надо искать. Надо пробовать. Ты готов к этому?  
– Я… так у нас еще может все получиться? – Дерек явно воспрянул духом.  
– Мы можем пытаться, – поправил его Дитон. – Что-то будет получаться, что-то нет… Ты сможешь объяснить это Кристи?  
– Я попробую… – Дерек запнулся. – Нет, черт возьми, я просто должен это сделать. Док, я приложу все усилия. В конце концов, свяжу ее и притащу под мышкой.  
– Так не получится, – покачал головой друид. – Кристи должна решиться на это сама. Понимаешь?  
– Понимаю, – вздохнул Дерек.  
– Сможешь ее уговорить?  
– Я должен, – Дерек грустно улыбнулся. – Если я не хочу ее потерять.  
Спустя еще два дня Дерек вновь появился на пороге ветеринарной клиники – уже вместе с Кристи. Судя по их вздрюченному виду, они отчаянно ругались все эти два дня, и до сих пор еще не доругались.  
– Хочу, чтобы вы сразу знали: я против того, чтобы продолжать надо мной экспериментировать! – взвинченно заявила Кристи, даже не поздоровавшись. – Но мне просто нечего терять. Вы уже убили мою маму, и теперь…  
Дитон молча подошел к девушке, развернул ее спиной к себе и мощным тычком вышвырнул за дверь. Дерек остался стоять в приемной, открыв рот.  
– Какого черта?  
Кристи вновь появилась на пороге. Теперь она была просто в бешенстве.  
– Я тебе не подружка и не бойфренд, – Дитон наставил на нее указательный палец. – На них ори. Я пытаюсь спасти тебе жизнь, и если ты до сих пор не поняла, какие усилия я для этого прикладываю, я умываю руки. Вали отсюда домой и оплакивай маму, которую я убил. А я заключу пари сам с собой, кто из вас умрет раньше.  
– Док, как вы можете? – возмущенно воскликнул Дерек.  
– А что такого? – развел руками Дитон. – Просто веду себя как негодяй, как мне и положено. Это ведь я – главный злодей Вселенной и ее окрестностей. И онкология тут совершенно ни при чем.  
Он развернулся и ушел в процедурную. Спустя пару минут за его спиной послышались шаркающие шаги, потом шорох одежды – Кристи села на стул.  
– Простите, – сказала она устало. – Меня швыряет из надежды в отчаяние, а еще две жизни то и дело пытаются перепутаться у меня в голове, и я не всегда понимаю, в которой из них я нахожусь сейчас… Если мы будем делать еще попытки – будет еще хуже, да?  
Дитон повернулся. Дерек стоял в дверном проеме – разумеется, его шагов ветеринар не слышал.  
– Док, только, пожалуйста, не бросайте нас, – сказал он умоляюще. – Простите Кристи, пожалуйста, она…  
– Я не сержусь, – перебил его Алан ровным голосом. – Просто мне надо, чтобы вы оба понимали, что происходит, соглашались на это с открытыми глазами и были готовы к последствиям.  
– Теперь, думаю, мы готовы, – криво усмехнулась Кристи.  
– Вы действительно хотите продолжить? – уточнил Алан. – Вы уверены, что оно того стоит?  
– Оно того стоит, – твердо ответил Дерек.  
– Кристи, если ты рассчитываешь, что следующее вмешательство в реальность вернет твоей маме здоровье, вынужден тебе напомнить, что мы меняем не ее, а тебя.  
– Я помню, – тихо отозвалась Кристи. – И… это не ради мамы, правда. Это ради нас.  
Дитон чуть приподнял одну бровь, ожидая продолжения.  
– Мы… – Кристи нерешительно помялась.  
– Может, не надо? – Дерек вдруг покраснел.  
– Надо, – Кристи отбросила сомнения. – Мы были близки этой ночью.  
– Это меня не касается, – немедленно поднял ладони друид.  
– Касается, – Кристи, тоже вся розовая от смущения, подняла глаза и уверенно встретила его взгляд. – Понимаете, все было совсем по-другому, чем раньше, но… ничего не изменилось. Дерек – по-прежнему Дерек, а я – по-прежнему я, и мы вместе – это все так же мы вместе.  
– Это важно для тебя? – помолчав, спросил Дитон.  
– Очень. Ради этого стоит бороться дальше.  
Дерек молча взял Кристи за руку. Дитон посмотрел на них, потом бросил взгляд на часы.  
– До открытия клиники мы уже не успеем. Приходите в девять вечера, попробуем еще раз.  
– В прошлый раз вы нам и минуты лишней на размышления не дали, – удивился Дерек.  
– В прошлый раз Кристи умирала, и счет шел на дни, если не на часы. Сейчас нам удалось немного отодвинуть болезнь и выиграть себе время на раздумья. Идите, придете вечером.  
– А вы успеете до вечера придумать, что еще можно поменять в заклинании? – с надеждой спросил Дерек.  
– А чем я, по-твоему, занимался эти два дня? Бесцельно ждал, пока в ваших головах проклюнутся ростки разума? Сейчас меня больше волнует, как подстраховать мою поясницу от следующего падения.  
– Можно подстелить что-нибудь, – неуверенно предложила Кристи, поднимаясь со стула.  
– В прошлый раз я очнулся в других штанах, – скептически отозвался Дитон. – Не уверен, что подстилка будет так любезна, что переместится в новую реальность вместе со мной.  
Кристи невольно рассмеялась. Дерек обнял ее, благодарно кивнул ветеринару, и они ушли. Алан остался стоять в процедурном кабинете, задумчиво покачиваясь с пяток на носки и обратно. «Все было совсем по-другому, чем раньше, но ничего не изменилось». Да, пожалуй, это и впрямь стоило того, чтобы бороться за этих двоих дальше.  
  
* * *  
Дитону не помогли ни подстилка (как бы он ни смеялся над девушкой, но игнорировать самый очевидный совет было неразумно), ни привязанная к заднице подушка. Когда двое всклокоченных молодых людей снова вывалились из золотистого столба, друид, как и в первый раз, валялся в отключке на голом полу, а его многострадальную пятую точку защищали лишь джинсы. Кстати, опять не те, что были на нем до того, как заклинание сработало.  
– Давай его поднимем, – сказал Дерек.  
Не дождавшись ответа, он посмотрел на девушку и увидел, что она пытается рассмотреть себя в шлифованном стальном боксе для инструментов.  
– Может, поможем Алану? Крис…  
Дерек запнулся. В голове начали взрываться сотни информационных бомбочек, и одна из них бахнула пониманием того, что ему следует называть теперь другое имя.  
– Эээ… Холли?  
Девушка обернулась к нему.  
– У меня опять светлые волосы, – немного нервно сказала она.  
– Холли, да какая разница, давай уже…  
– Кто такая Холли? – ветеринар застонал, схватился за голову и с трудом приоткрыл один глаз. – Черт… кажется, я и сам уже знаю.  
– Как поясница? – спросил Дерек, заботливо подхватывая его под руку и помогая встать.  
– Спасибо, в этот раз я треснулся коленом и локтем, – желчно отозвался Дитон. – А где Холли?  
– А где зеркало? – риторически ответил вопросом на вопрос Дерек и повел Алана в приемную.  
Теперь перед зеркалом вертелась миниатюрная рыжеватая блондинка с серыми глазами. Лицо ее вновь немного изменилось – немного, по сравнению с предыдущим вариантом, но уже довольно заметно, если сравнивать с той Кристи, которой она была в самом начале.  
– Ну и как я выгляжу? – Холли смотрела с вызовом, но слегка испуганно.  
– Как девушка, которую я люблю и над которой Алан сотворил еще одно чудо, – Дерек обнял ее и поцеловал в макушку, потом озадаченно уставился на поцелованное место – такой рост для него явно был непривычен.  
– Как твоя мама? – поинтересовался Дитон.  
– Мама? – Холли нахмурилась, вспоминая. – В прошлый раз вы сами знали…  
– В этот раз ты со мной не поделилась, как я понимаю.  
Дерек внимательно посмотрел на Дитона.  
– У Мэри остеосаркома, но врачи борются за нее. У нее была операция, а вскоре ей предстоит курс химиотерапии. Кажется, вылечить это вряд ли получится, но ей пытаются продлить жизнь.  
– А ты? – Дитон по-прежнему смотрел на Холли. – Или ты в этот раз тоже пока не проверялась?  
– Проверялась, – Холли закусила губу. – У меня рак яичников, как у бабушки. Только, в отличие от бабушки, практически не бывает ремиссий. Он прогрессирует, медленно, но безостановочно, и если так продолжится, я переживу маму максимум на пару лет. Мне уже предложили удалить яичники, только…  
– Только, боюсь, тебе это не поможет, – кивнул Дитон.  
Холли рассеянно повертела кольцо на пальце.  
– У тебя его не было раньше, – заметил Дитон.  
– Мы с Дереком обручились, – медленно сказала Холли. – Собирались планировать свадьбу… Господи, да какое это имеет значение, если мы все уже понимаем, что в этой реальности мне тоже не стоит задерживаться…  
Она выскочила из клиники, хлопнув дверью. Дерек растерянно посмотрел на Дитона.  
– Мы ведь продолжим? – спросил он без всякой уверенности в голосе.  
– Если ты считаешь, что меня остановят отбитые об пол конечности и другие органы – можешь не беспокоиться. Кристи… в смысле, Холли, кажется, тоже настроена решительно. Готов ли ты?  
– Разумеется, я готов! Почему вы спрашиваете?  
– Ну, например, потому, что именно ты делишься своей магической силой для проведения ритуала. На твоем месте я бы подождал несколько дней, последил за своим состоянием. Попробуй порезать руку, посмотри, по-прежнему ли быстро идет заживление. И вообще…  
– Вы что – думаете, что я буду экономить свои силы на Холли? – спросил Дерек, гневно раздувая ноздри.  
– Ты готов отдать за нее свою жизнь, – грустно улыбнулся ветеринар. – Я не сомневаюсь в этом. Но ведь она меняется. А результата пока что нет. Значит, заклинание надо усиливать. И сил у тебя оно будет забирать все больше. И Холли будет все сильнее меняться.  
– Ну… – у Дерека вырвался нервный смешок, и он судорожно потер ладонью шею. – Она же не превратится в гризли или опоссума, верно?  
– Боже упаси, – поднял брови ветеринар, – заклинание рассчитано только на людей, и ни в кого другого, кроме человека, оно ее превратить не может.  
– Ну и… мне бы, конечно, не хотелось, чтобы она внезапно оказалась здоровой женщиной… лет пятидесяти от роду, например…  
– Так тоже не получится, – успокоил его Дитон. – Вышвырнуть человека в другое поколение – слишком сильное вмешательство, этой магии оно не под силу.  
– Тогда я согласен, – решительно заявил Дерек.  
– Ты готов на что угодно?  
– Абсолютно.  
– Что ж… дайте мне еще пару-тройку дней, и мы попробуем еще раз.  
Пара-тройка дней у Дитона растянулись на неделю, но Дерек не жаловался. Он проводил с Холли целые дни напролет, встревоженный фразой «она будет все сильнее меняться». Но его тревога отступала быстро, и все сильнее росла уверенность, что, как бы Холли ни изменилась внешне и по имени, она все равно останется тем человеком, с которым его связала судьба.  
Третий ритуал затянулся гораздо дольше, чем первые два – видимо, Алан и впрямь изрядно поработал над заклинанием. Увы, это мало помогло худощавой кареглазой брюнетке по имени Аманда, похоронившей скончавшуюся от опухоли мозга мать полгода назад – рак переехал в легкие и сдаваться явно не собирался, хотя и обрел более раннюю стадию.  
Еще несколько раз они пытались переломить судьбу. Аманда стала Ширли, Ширли – Нэнси, Нэнси – Патрисией, Патрисия – Стейси, ее мать то умирала, то воскресала – всегда больной, а сама девушка так и не избавилась от убивающего ее недуга. В конце концов, Дитон заявил Дереку, что так больше не может продолжаться.  
– Дело кончится тем, что вы оба свихнетесь от того количества реальностей, в которых вам довелось пожить.  
– Да ладно, Алан, – попытался отшутиться Дерек. – Мы, можно сказать, уже привыкли… Другие меняют дома и машины, а мы – жизни, невелика разница…  
Под тяжелым взглядом друида он смешался и замолчал.  
– Неужели мы ничего больше не можем сделать? Я ведь не ослабел, мне по-прежнему хватает сил, чтобы делиться ими…  
– С этим заклинанием – ничего, – перебил его Дитон. – Нет никакого смысла продолжать рвать ткань бытия и штопать ее с тем, чтобы она тут же прорвалась в новом месте.  
– А может, существует какое-нибудь другое заклинание? – осторожно поинтересовался Дерек.  
– Может, и существует, – Дитон потер глаза. – Только я его не знаю.  
– А ты можешь попытаться узнать? – Дерек и Стейси давно уже перешли с ветеринаром на «ты» – слишком многое их связывало между собой и отделяло от других.  
Дитон молчал. Потом он посмотрел на календарь и задумчиво сказал:  
– В принципе, пару-тройку лет мы для Стейси точно выиграли, так что… Я попробую, Дерек. Не могу ничего обещать, но я попробую.  
– Мы будем ждать, – спокойно сказал Дерек. – Кроме тебя, нам все равно больше не на кого надеяться.  
– Это-то и ужасно, – вздохнул Дитон.  
После ухода Дерека он долго сидел, уставившись в одну точку и чувствуя полное опустошение. Он сколько угодно мог обещать Дереку продолжать поиски, но слова эти оставались лишь пустыми словами, потому что он понятия не имел, где искать, а главное – что. Мелькнувшую мысль воспользоваться опытом медиков, пересаживавших людям свиные органы и переливавших свиную кровь, он отмел сразу. Магия может то, чего не может медицина, но и медицина достигла высот, до которых магии никогда не дотянуться. Попробуешь магически соединить больного человека со здоровым животным – получишь минотавра, кентавра или русалку. В лучшем случае. Нужен был какой-то другой выход, но пока что Алан его не видел.  
  
* * *  
Дерек понемногу привыкал к очередной новой реальности – то ли седьмой, то ли восьмой, он уже сбился со счета. Мать Стейси, которую теперь звали Барбара, проходила очередной курс химиотерапии – ей на сей раз выпал рак почек. Если бы химиотерапия прошла успешно, можно было бы подумать о пересадке… Дерек прекрасно понимал, что никакая химия и никакая пересадка Барбару не спасут, но не рассказывать же ей об этом. Стейси, похоронившая мать уже несколько раз, сейчас вела себя как некий идеальный близкий, о которых рассказывается в брошюрах типа «Как жить дальше, если у вас обнаружили рак». Она поддерживала Барбару, следила за ее настроением, и вообще, кажется, придавала ей сил куда больше, чем лекарства.  
Дерек в этой жизни работал кассиром в супермаркете, и со Стейси они встречались лишь поздно вечером, когда оба приходили домой ночевать. Они не обсуждали больше, устраивает ли их такая жизнь. И так было ясно, что эту реальность, как и все предыдущие, им нужно просто перетерпеть. А если Дитон не сможет найти новый способ им помочь – что ж, все равно им досталось в этот раз времени вместе куда больше, чем в случае с мелкоклеточным раком. После сдачи анализов на онкомаркеры Стейси бомбардировали по телефону врачи с предложением того или иного лечения. В результате Стейси просто поставила отсеивающий фильтр на все номера, кроме Дерека, матери и пары подруг. Лечиться она не собиралась – по-прежнему не видела в этом смысла. Справедливости ради, Дерек теперь тоже его не видел.  
Однажды ночью Дерека вырвал из сна жужжащий телефон. Чертыхнувшись, он нашарил его под подушкой и с трудом разлепил один глаз.  
– Кто бы это ни был, пошли его на хер, – сонно пробормотала Стейси.  
– Ладно, – покладисто согласился Дерек, нажимая кнопку ответа. – Алан, Стейси просила передать тебе…  
– Алан? – Стейси, подскочив, вырвала телефон из рук Дерека и включила громкую связь. – Алан, есть новости?  
– Есть, – голос Дитона был хриплым и запинающимся. – То есть… не то чтобы новости…  
– Алан, не томи.  
– В общем, я подумал, что можно подойти к проблеме вообще с другой стороны.  
– Так нам именно это и требовалось, – осторожно заметил Дерек.  
– Да, но…  
– Опять что-то не так?  
– Не уверен, что вы на это согласитесь.  
– Нам приехать? Такие вещи не обсуждают по телефону.  
– Прие… Ох. Мне бы протрезветь, для начала…  
Теперь Дерек понял, почему голос Дитона звучал так неуверенно.  
– Ни в коем случае. Протрезвеешь – сам ни за что не согласишься, если уж в нас не уверен. Жди!  
– Дерек, ты с ума сошел – творить заклинания по пьяни? – возмутилась Стейси, нажав отбой.  
– Ладно, – Дерек, всегда бывший немного тугодумом, за последнее время научился соображать и реагировать очень быстро. – Я поеду к Алану один, и пока он не протрезвел, все из него вытрясу. А действовать будем, когда он проспится. Так тебя устроит?  
– И почему ты едешь один? – возмутилась Стейси. – Или это не моей жизни касается?  
– С пьяным мужиком проще договориться, когда женщин нет рядом, – улыбнулся Дерек и поцеловал ее в нос. – Спи. Все равно сегодня ничего уже не случится. А завтра все решим.  
Когда шум мотора затих, Стейси еще немного поворочалась под одеялом. С одной стороны, появление новостей само по себе ее взбудоражило, вне зависимости от их содержания. С другой стороны, Дерек был прав. Завтра у Барбары было долгое и муторное обследование, и надо было поспать хотя бы часов шесть, чтобы… Не сумев подавить зевок, Стейси махнула рукой на все и заснула.  
Дитон не сказал Дереку, куда ехать, но Дерек рассудил, что вряд ли друид работал и напивался у себя дома. Он оказался прав – в окнах лечебницы горели несколько ламп.  
– Заходи, – Алан сделал жест рукой внутрь и покачнулся. – А где Стейси?  
– Я подумал, что лучше я сначала узнаю новости сам, – пояснил Дерек. – Тебе не пора трезветь?  
– Пофиг. Завтра выходной.  
– И у нас тоже? – кротко поинтересовался Дерек.  
– У вас… у вас жопа, ребята.  
– Спасибо, а то мы не в курсе были.  
– Мда-с, – мрачно повторил Дитон, прислонившись к стене. – Жо-па.  
– Скажи мне что-нибудь, чего я еще не знаю.  
– Я вот все пытался ее изменить, поменять, так и сяк… Херня это все.  
– А что не херня?  
– Превращать ее надо, – решительно заявил Дитон, выпучив на Дерека мутные глаза.  
– В кого? – Дерек вполне достойно вытаращился на него в ответ.  
– Во-о-от, – удовлетворенно протянул Дитон и помахал указательным пальцем у Дерека перед носом. – Именно! Именно – в кого!  
– Ну так и в кого? – Дерек начинал раздражаться.  
Взгляд Алана неожиданно прояснился.  
– Оборотни, – утомленно бросил он. – Ни грамма терпения. Хватай, беги, дерись… думать только вам вечно некогда. А ведь твоя мать не такая.  
– Моя мать – альфа, – Дерек немного сдулся.  
– А если ты когда-нибудь станешь альфой? – Дитон наклонил голову к плечу и внимательно посмотрел на Дерека. – С таким характером ты долго не протянешь.  
– Альфой после мамы должна стать Лора. Ее и готовят к этому.  
– Если бы Бог еще не смеялся над нашими планами… – вздохнул Дитон.  
– Да ну тебя. Может, расскажешь, что ты придумал, раз уж ты, похоже, протрезвел?  
– Стейси надо превратить, – повторил Алан.  
– Это я слышал, но ты не уточнил – в кого.  
– В этом-то и состоит закавыка. Есть, например, заклинание для превращения человека в зверя…  
– Получается оборотень, что ли? – Дерек оторопел.  
– Нет. Получается человек в зверином обличье. И если его не превратить обратно, то рано или поздно звериное начало возьмет верх, и человеческого в таком существе останется мало.  
– И зачем нам это?  
– А еще есть заклинание для превращения зверя в человека, – словно не слыша его, продолжал Дитон. – Правда, результат обещают так себе. Выглядеть-то он будет человеком, а вот внутри останется животным. Звериное начало вообще, в любых метаморфозах, обычно берет верх. Оно сильнее человеческого.  
– Почему тогда мы можем контролировать себя и, если не захотим, вообще не превращаться? – возмутился Дерек.  
– Потому что вы не звери. Вы магические существа, и над тем, победит ли внутри человек или зверь, властны сами. А тут речь об обычных людях и обычных животных.  
– Хорошо, я понял, в какую бы сторону ни совершались эти превращения – конец все равно плачевный, животное всегда победит. И зачем нам это?  
– Затем, что в обоих заклинаниях учитывается человеческая сущность – исходная или итоговая. И нам… в смысле, мне нужно выделить именно те части ритуала, которые с ней работают. И убрать то, что работает с животным началом.  
– И что тогда? – не понял Дерек.  
– И тогда я смогу превратить человека… в человека.  
Дерек непонимающе моргнул.  
– Не через изменение одного и того же в отдельных его свойствах, а через полное превращение одного в другое. Понимаешь?  
До Дерека, наконец, дошло.  
– И что получится?  
– Если бы я знал… – Дитон вздохнул. – Знаешь, я, пожалуй, потренируюсь на кошках.  
– В смысле? – нахмурился Дерек.  
– Есть у меня тут одна бездомная киска, я ее на днях подобрал со сломанной лапой. Перелом сложный, срастается плохо. Попробую я сначала из этих двух заклятий выцепить все звериное. И применю к ней. Попытаюсь превратить кошку в кошку. Больную в здоровую.  
– Гринписа на тебя нет, – неуклюже пошутил Дерек, чувствуя, как по спине пробежала струйка холодного пота.  
– Нет, – грустно согласился Дитон. – Ну так что? Пробовать или не стоит?  
– Пробуй, – решительно сказал Дерек.  
Его слегка трясло. Тут попахивало уже не целительством или ведовством. Алан собирался докопаться до таких слоев магии, которые работали с чем-то, недоступным для понимания Дерека. Это было страшно. Но только на это и оставалась вся надежда.  
  
* * *  
В следующий раз Дитон дал о себе знать спустя три дня.  
– Приезжай, – коротко бросил он в трубку и отключился.  
Справедливо рассудив, что «приезжай» было сказано в единственном числе, Дерек поехал к ветеринару один, отпросившись с работы.  
Дитон ждал его, сидя на кушетке в приемной. На коленях у него мурлыкала полосатая кошка с умиротворенной мордой.  
– Это она? – догадался Дерек.  
– Она самая.  
– И как?  
– Лапа в порядке.  
– А не-лапа? В смысле, она все еще кошка?  
– Я исследовал ее, как только мог, – спокойно ответил Дитон. – Не нашел никаких чужеродных органов или других признаков того, что в ней добавилось что-либо не кошачье.  
– А сама она изменилась?  
– Изменилась, конечно. Изначально она была рыжая, – Дитон осторожно опустил кошку на пол и встал. – Но к этому тебе уж точно не привыкать.  
– Пожалуй, – согласился Дерек.  
Изменения внешности его действительно волновали мало. Как и смена имени. С любым цветом волос или глаз, любого роста и комплекции, с любыми документами – рядом с ним оставался тот же человек, которого он полюбил когда-то. Стейси так Стейси. Шатенка так шатенка. Что? Не шатенка? Рыжая? Пардон, серьезно, реально по фигу.  
– Если хочешь, – сказал Дитон, внимательно наблюдая за Дереком, – могу еще на собаках попробовать. Дворняжка бесхозная у меня тоже сейчас есть.  
– Верю, – отмахнулся Дерек. – Главное, чтобы возраст не поменялся.  
– Ну, эта кошка, судя по ее зубам, даже слегка помолодела, – пожал плечами Дитон.  
– Слегка – это насколько? – уточнил Дерек. – И сколько это будет в переводе на возраст человека?  
– Не дергайся. Я думаю, изменения будут не более пяти-шести лет в ту или другую сторону. Стейси сейчас сколько?  
– Девятнадцать, – Дерек сглотнул. – Ого… Это она тринадцатилетней, что ли, может стать?  
– Ты прошел с ней через несколько реальностей, – поднял брови Дитон. – Не сможешь подождать ее несколько лет?  
– А если она меня разлюбит, пока будет взрослеть?  
– Ты сам-то в это веришь? – насмешливо поддел его Дитон.  
Дерек вдруг успокоился. И правда, чего он волнуется? Это же все равно будет его Стейси. Или Ширли. Или Дениза. Или… Какая разница? Главное, она будет с ним.  
– Ну и когда приступим? – решительно спросил он.  
– Да хоть сегодня вечером. Расскажешь Стейси, что ее ждет?  
– Расскажу, конечно.  
– Не боишься, что она может передумать?  
– Не передумает, – уверенно возразил Дерек. – Нам обоим уже нечего терять.  
– Тогда жду вас в девять, как всегда.  
От Алана Дерек поехал в больницу, нашел там Стейси, ожидающую Барбару с обследования, и все ей рассказал.  
– Значит, это будет не изменение, а полное превращение, – задумчиво сказала она, постукивая карандашом по зубам и теребя угол тетради – в этой реальности она заочно училась на юридическом.  
– Угу.  
– И с кошкой у него все получилось.  
– Угу.  
– А теперь просто надо взять другие части заклинаний и применить их уже ко мне.  
– Ну… я так понял.  
– Что ж, давай попробуем, – Стейси завершила разговор так непринужденно, словно они обсуждали, что приготовить на ужин.  
– Вот так просто?  
– А чего ты от меня ждал? – Стейси резко повернулась к Дереку.  
Он словно впервые вдруг увидел, как она устала. Вокруг глаз и рта запали складки, взгляд был больным и старым.  
– Я ничего не хочу уже, – прошептала она, закусив губу. – Я просто хочу жить. С тобой. И все. Я согласна на что угодно.  
Дерек обнял ее и притянул к себе. Он не мог подобрать никаких слов, да они им и не требовались уже давно. Так они и сидели, обнявшись, пока врач не вывез Барбару на коляске из кабинета и не объявил, что в ее состоянии определенно наметилось улучшение. Стейси улыбнулась дежурной оптимистичной улыбкой, с которой хоть сейчас можно было рисовать социальные или патриотические плакаты, поцеловала мать в щеку, и они повезли Барбару домой.  
Вечером перед очередным ритуалом больше всех психовал, как ни странно, Дитон. Дерек удивленно смотрел на нервозные дерганые движения ветеринара.  
– Алан, все в порядке? – уточнил он, чувствуя, что и сам начинает тревожиться.  
– Как тебе сказать… – Дитон потер шею. – В целом, да, если не считать того, что я впервые влезаю в чрезвычайно древние и опасные области магии, переделывая их по своему бестолковому усмотрению, и от этого зависит жизнь человека. А так – в общем-то, все и правда в порядке.  
Дерек поежился. Впервые он видел Алана в таком состоянии, и впервые же задумался, что он будет делать, если что-то пойдет не так. Дитон, впрочем, не дал ему времени на размышления – начертил на полу очередной магический круг (на этот раз совсем с другими символами, заметил Дерек) и загнал в него Дерека и Стейси. Они привычно взялись за руки, ожидая начала заклинания, но Дитон молчал, и Дерек нетерпеливо оглянулся на него.  
– Простите, ребята, если что не так, – виновато сказал друид.  
Стейси хотела что-то возразить, но Дитон начал ритуал. Заклинание оказалось намного длиннее и сложнее, чем то, которым он пользовался раньше. Дерек впервые почувствовал, как потоки магии скручивают его изнутри, вытягивают силы, туманят голову. Он пошатнулся, но не мог взмахнуть руками, чтобы вернуть себе равновесие – надо было держаться за Стейси. Стейси тоже не удержала его, и он рухнул на одно колено. «Только не сойти с места, – мелькнуло у него в голове. – Только не выпустить Стейси». Его начало трясти, по рукам словно пустили электрический ток. Дерек изо всех сил сжимал пальцы, чтобы удержать руки Стейси, но когда Алан выкрикнул последние слова заклинания, вместо привычной уже золотой вспышки грянул какой-то черный разлом, в который Дерек и провалился, пытаясь удержаться в сознании и уже понимая, что не сможет этого сделать.  
  
* * *  
Спину ломило отчаянно – непривычное ощущение для оборотня. Дерек с кряхтением перекатился на бок и открыл глаза. В окно светило закатное солнце, Нью-Йорк привычно окрашивался в розово-оранжевый цвет и готовился зажечь вечерние огни – самые яркие на Земле, если смотреть из космоса.  
Дерек с хрустом потянулся, покрутил шеей, чувствуя, как кости встают на место. Внезапно висок пронзила тоненькая игла боли, и он поморщился. Ему стало не по себе. Оборотни вообще не должны болеть, если в них не всадили порцию аконита. Что это с ним? Совсем не время расклеиваться, Лора уехала в Бикон-Хиллс и пропала, ему пора отправляться на поиски сестры, а он вместо этого кряхтит, как старая бабка. Дерек вздохнул. Еще бы иметь хоть малейшее представление, с чего начинать поиски сестры. Был бы у него в родном городе хоть кто-то… не находящийся в состоянии овоща. Кто-то, к кому можно обратиться со своей проблемой и кто…  
Голова просто взорвалась изнутри. Дерек с мучительным стоном схватился за нее, опасаясь, что череп вот-вот разлетится на кусочки. Все воспоминания о прошлых жизнях, все, что он успел пережить, обрушилось на него разом. Кристи, Дженнифер, Алан, Холли, Лиз, Алан, Аманда, Алан, Ширли… Стейси… Стейси?  
Дерек открыл глаза и испуганно уставился на телефон. В этой жизни он не помнил Стейси. Ее не было рядом с ним. Это было страшнее, чем осознание того, что он потерял всю семью, которая до последнего ритуала была жива и здорова. «Боже милосердный, Алан, что же ты наделал?» – в ужасе подумал Дерек. Следующей пугающей мыслью было осознание того, что в этой реальности у него даже нет телефона Дитона, и он не может… Стоп. В Калифорнии еще только обед, а ветеринарная клиника должна иметь собственный телефон. Дерек кинулся к ноутбуку, нашел адрес и телефон лечебницы в Бикон-Хиллс и трясущимися пальцами набрал номер.  
– Ветеринарная клиника, добрый день, – голос Алана был довольно бодрым, но каким-то не таким, как раньше.  
– Алан… – Дерек сглотнул. – Это я. Дерек.  
Ответом ему было молчание.  
– Алан? Я ничего не понимаю. Что случилось? Я очнулся в Нью-Йорке, и…  
– Прости меня.  
– За что? – оторопел Дерек.  
– За твою семью.  
– Я… – Дерек запнулся на мгновение, припоминая. – Я сам виноват.  
– Нет. Это я виноват. Ты бы ни за что не связался с Кейт, если бы рядом с тобой…  
Дитон замолчал. Дерек, перепугавшись уже не на шутку, крикнул:  
– Алан, Стейси жива?  
– Просто… так получилось, что в этой реальности вы до сих пор не пересекались.  
– Но она жива?  
– Я уже говорил тебе, что у магии есть свои пределы, – устало пояснил Дитон. – Я не могу вычеркнуть человека из реальности. Так что ответ на твой вопрос – да. Просто у вас действительно увеличилась разница в возрасте, и в школе вы… не познакомились.  
– Ей все-таки тринадцать? – нервно хохотнул Дерек.  
– Нет. Скоро будет семнадцать.  
Дерек шумно и облегченно выдохнул. Подождать год – совсем небольшая плата за то, чтобы…  
– А что с ее здоровьем? Как ее мать?  
– Результат анализа на онкомаркеры будет известен завтра. Ты как раз успеешь прилететь из Нью-Йорка. А мать… к сожалению, умерла уже давно.  
– Алан… – голос Дерека дрогнул. – Она… она помнит меня?  
Он хотел спросить «любит», но испугался возможного ответа.  
– Приезжай, Дерек. Мы ждем тебя. И, кстати, запиши мой номер телефона.  
«Мы!»  
Дерек так обрадовался, что не обратил внимания – прямого ответа на его вопрос Алан так и не дал. Он быстро пошвырял в сумку кое-какие вещи и забронировал билет на ближайший рейс до Сан-Диего. С деньгами проблем не было, так что он решил на месте просто купить себе машину, и на ней уже отправляться в Бикон-Хиллс – все равно она нужна, если он собирается искать Лору.  
Рано утром, отправляясь в аэропорт, Дерек спохватился – наверное, надо будет купить цветы? Или не надо? Они не знакомы в этой жизни, но Стейси должна помнить его, как и он ее. Так что же это будет за встреча? «Привет, давно не виделись»? Или «Наконец-то я тебя нашел»? Или «Привет, Дерек, это мой парень… ммм, неловко вышло, да…» Представив себе подобное, Дерек вздрогнул. Нет, нет, этого не может быть. Они прошли через столько разных жизней, но их чувства друг к другу ни разу не изменились.  
В Сан-Диего, благодаря смене часовых поясов, Дерек прилетел ненамного позже, чем вылетел из Нью-Йорка. Впереди был целый день, а до Бикон-Хиллс на хорошей машине можно было доехать за три-четыре часа. Шевроле Камаро показалась Дереку достаточно хорошим вариантом, чтобы не иметь проблем с передвижением по городу и окрестностям. В Бикон-Хиллс он оказался в районе обеда, и сразу отправился к Дитону. Это было так странно – накладывать на местность, которую помнишь с детства, координаты из прошлых реальностей, с которыми в этой жизни ни разу не имел дела.  
Друид встретил его тепло, но Дерек заметил, что в глубине его глаз притаилась нешуточная тревога.  
– Алан, если ты все еще переживаешь из-за того, что все сложилось… так, как сложилось… В общем, ты же не мог этого знать. Так же, как и с матерью Стейси.  
– Спасибо, – Дитон искренне пожал Дереку руку. – Правда, не могу сказать, что это хоть как-то оправдывает меня в моих собственных глазах. Я не должен был творить такое с вами.  
– Если Стейси здорова, то это в любом случае стоило того, чтобы пытаться все изменить, – горячо сказал Дерек.  
– Ах, да, – спохватился Дитон. – Я уже знаю результаты анализов на онкомаркеры.  
– И? – Дерек вцепился в металлическую спинку стула так, что она жалобно скрежетнула и промялась под его пальцами.  
– Они отрицательные, – улыбнулся Дитон.  
– Уф, – Дерек обессиленно опустился на покореженный стул. – Алан, это же… Ты сотворил чудо, ты сам-то это понимаешь?  
– У тебя еще будет шанс передумать, – непонятно отозвался ветеринар.  
До Дерека, наконец, дошло, что Дитон ведет себя как-то странно. Даже с учетом того, что он винит себя в гибели семьи Хейлов.  
– Объясни, пожалуйста, почему я могу передумать, – сказал Дерек напряженным голосом.  
– Я… не смогу объяснить. Ты сам все поймешь.  
– Когда?  
– Скоро. Уже очень скоро, – Дитон бросил взгляд на часы. – Уроки в школе давно закончились, а скоро должна закончиться и тренировка, так что…  
– Тренировка? Так она все-таки играет в софтбол? – Дерек от неожиданности расхохотался.  
– Нет, – мрачно ответил Дитон.  
– А что тогда? Чирлидинг?  
От Дерека не укрылось, что ветеринар нервно вздрогнул.  
– Боже упаси, – пробормотал он себе под нос.  
– Алан, – мягко сказал Дерек, ухватывая Дитона за локоть, – будь так добр, объяснись, пожалуйста. Я уже начинаю думать, что со Стейси совсем не все в порядке.  
Дитон посмотрел Дереку в глаза, и Дерек поразился тому, каким беспомощным был его взгляд.  
– Дерек, пожалуйста, – умоляюще сказал Дитон. – Потерпи совсем немного, и ты все узнаешь сам. Даю тебе честное слово, что все живы и здоровы… кроме тех, о ком ты и так уже знаешь.  
Дерек сел было на стул, но нервозность Дитона передалась ему, и усидеть не получалось. Вскочив, он начал мерить шагами приемную, на дверь которой ветеринар предусмотрительно вывесил табличку «Извините, обед». Вскоре вдалеке послышался шум мотора, который явно приближался к клинике. Дерек вытянул шею, пытаясь рассмотреть машину, но разочарованно сник, когда на подъездную дорожку вырулил антикварный джип вырвиглазного синего цвета. «Машина не для девушки», – подумал Дерек, и, словно в подтверждение его слов, из открывшейся двери джипа вывалился худой угловатый подросток с уродской стрижкой. Движения его были странно асинхронными, словно каждая конечность двигалась отдельно от других. Паренек помялся в нерешительности, потом, судя по мимике, шмыгнул носом и уверенно двинулся к двери, не обращая внимания на табличку, как и любой нормальный подросток. Дерек разочарованно отвернулся и позвал:  
– Док, тут, кажется, особо настойчивый посетитель…  
Алан выскочил в приемную прямо с двумя пробирками в руках.  
– Стайлз! – воскликнул он, когда парень открыл дверь.  
– Здравствуйте, – невнятно сказал парень и уставился на Дерека как зачарованный.  
Дерек поднял брови в недоумении. В руках у Алана хрустнула и разлетелась мелким стеклянным крошевом одна из пробирок.  
– Дерек, – голос ветеринара плыл, руки тряслись. – Дерек, это Стайлз.  
– Очень приятно, – недовольно буркнул Дерек, не понимая, почему Дитон не вытолкает незапланированного гостя взашей.  
– Дерек, – тихо позвал парень.  
Дерек посмотрел на него внимательнее. Кличка не менее дурацкая, чем прическа. Руки трясутся, как и у Алана, ломает пальцы до хруста. Волнуется так, что губы ходуном ходят.  
– Чем обязан? – совершив над собой заметное усилие, постарался быть любезным Дерек.  
– Ты… не вспомнил меня?  
Дерек вытаращил глаза.  
– Он не мог, – торопливо сказал Дитон. – Он и не мог тебя вспомнить, Стайлз. Ты, по крайней мере, слышал о нем в связи с пожаром в их доме. А для него ты просто какая-то мелочь, которая мешалась под ногами в школе. У вас же теперь шесть лет разницы.  
По спине Дерека пробежало стадо ледяных мурашек, руки затряслись, как и у двух других участников безумного диалога.  
– Алан, – сказал он хрипло, все еще надеясь, что произошло какое-то недоразумение. – Алан, только не говори, что…  
– Дерек, – снова позвал Стайлз, и в голосе его слышалось отчаяние. – Дерек… это же я.  
Глаза Стайлза были испуганно распахнуты, и Дерек видел в них себя как на ладони. Кажется, в его собственных глазах был такой же испуг. И растерянность. Дерек, не осознавая этого, сделал шаг назад, словно пытаясь убежать от очевидного. На лице Стайлза волнение сменилось обреченностью.  
– Дерек, это же по-прежнему я, – тихо сказал он, роняя руки.  
Дерек отчаянно помотал головой. Очень хотелось зажмуриться и проснуться еще в одной новой реальности. Какой угодно, только не этой.  
– Я… мне надо на воздух, – с трудом выдавил он.  
Дерек выскочил на крыльцо, пару раз глубоко вздохнул и вцепился руками в волосы, пытаясь понять, что теперь делать. Сердце ныло и рвалось на части. Оно помнило о той любви, которую Дерек так долго хранил, и на месте которой в этой реальности зияла пустота. Пустоту отчаянно хотелось заполнить. Дереку нужен был человек, которого он любил без памяти. И этот человек был рядом. Но…  
– Алан, как же так… – безнадежно сказал Стайлз за дверью. – Ведь до сих пор между нами ничего не менялось, несмотря ни на что…  
– Слишком много всего изменилось, – вздохнул Дитон. – До сих пор я лишь менял одного и того же человека, а теперь превратил одного человека в другого.  
– Но ведь я, превращенный из одного человека в другого, по-прежнему люблю Дерека. Значит, я все-таки не стал другим. Почему же…  
– Стайлз, никто не ожидал, что Стейси сменит пол, – очень виновато перебил Дитон.  
– Неужели только из-за того, что…  
Стайлз замолчал. Дерек, чувствуя странную тревогу, вернулся в приемную. Стайлз стоял перед зеркалом и разглядывал себя с такой ненавистью в глазах, что Дереку стало не по себе.  
– Я понимаю, – сказал Стайлз, поймав взгляд Дерека в зеркале. – Правда, понимаю. Не Скарлетт Йоханссон. И даже не Орландо Блум.  
– Я не…  
– Ты не ожидал увидеть парня. Да еще такого урода. Не парься.  
Дерек хотел было сказать «ты не урод», но слова застряли комком в горле, и ему осталось лишь беспомощно смотреть, как Стайлз, не попрощавшись, выходит, садится в свой нелепый джип и уезжает неизвестно куда.  
За спиной зашуршало – Дитон принялся подметать осколки раздавленной пробирки. Дерек опустился на стул в полной растерянности.  
– Док, я не знаю, что делать, – честно признался он.  
– Никто не знает, если тебе от этого легче, – отозвался Дитон, не поднимая головы. – А я еще и помню каждую секунду о том, что именно я заварил всю эту кашу.  
– Алан, не вини себя, ты старался помочь… и ведь у тебя получилось, – неуверенно закончил Дерек.  
– Конечно, получилось, – Дитон размахивал веником так энергично, словно пытался подмести с пола не только стеклянное крошево, но и всех микробов. – Твоя семья погибла. Мать Стайлза мертва. Твоя любимая девушка превратилась в странного мальчишку. Ваши чувства пошли к черту. Зато у мальчишки нет рака. Что ж, эту жизнь я и правда спас. Вопрос только, нужна ли она ему – такая.  
– Алан, как ты можешь так говорить? – возмутился Дерек. – По-твоему, Стей… Стайлз выбрал бы медленное умирание от рака?  
– Знаешь, что выбрал Стайлз? – Дитон бросил веник и уставился на Дерека так яростно, словно это Дерек напортачил с заклинанием. – Он… или она, неважно – в любой реальности, в любом виде он выбирал тебя. И жить хотел, и продолжал соглашаться на все мои безумства только ради тебя. За этот день, что мы тебя ждали, он вынес мне мозг лет на пятнадцать вперед. А Дерек, а когда Дерек, а что если Дерек, а может быть, Дерек, а вдруг Дерек… Ты не представляешь, каких усилий мне стоило заставить его заткнуться и пойти сдать анализы. Его волновал только ты!  
– Ну, я бы на его месте, наверное, тоже волновался…  
– А еще он, хоть и страшно переживал, как вы встретитесь, ни на секунду не усомнился в тебе. «Док, но ведь не может же случиться больше ничего плохого, ведь правда? Ведь мы через все прошли вместе. Это же Дерек… и я».  
Дерек закусил губу, представив, как мальчишка ждал его – бескомпромиссно, без тени сомнений.  
– Алан, расскажи мне о нем.  
– Что ты хочешь знать? – Дитон, наконец, убрал веник в шкаф и выпрямился.  
– Все. Я же не знаю ничего.  
– Стайлз – сын шерифа.  
– Почему его так странно зовут?  
– Это прозвище, – пояснил Дитон. – Имя, говорят, у него такое, что выговорить вообще невозможно.  
– Какое? – заинтересовался Дерек.  
– Понятия не имею. Никто не знает, кроме шерифа, но никто и не настаивает. Он зовет себя Стайлзом лет с пяти или шести.  
– А фамилия у него какая?  
– Стилински.  
– Стилински? – Дерек осторожно попробовал новое слово на вкус. – Поляки?  
– Когда-то, видимо, да.  
– Он учится в школе?  
– Да, и очень неплохо, по оценкам он один из лучших учеников. Умен, разносторонне начитан. Знает все, что полагается знать школьнику, и еще уйму всего, что школьнику знать совершенно не полагается, – Алан усмехнулся. – Увы, популярности среди ровесников ему это не прибавляет. Стайлз слывет задротом со странностями, хотя я бы не назвал его ботаником. Просто у него СДВГ, поэтому он иногда не совсем обычно себя ведет.  
– СДВГ? И он при этом хорошо учится?  
– Как ни странно. А еще он занимается спортом. Правда, говорят, игрок он не ахти какой, но из команды не уходит.  
– У него есть друзья?  
– Только один друг, но они дружат уже больше десяти лет, стали практически как братья. Собственно, от него я и знаю все про Стайлза – Скотт подрабатывает у меня, хочет после школы учиться на ветеринара.  
– А девушка у Стайлза есть? – спросил Дерек с замиранием сердца, непонятным ему самому. – Ну… он же до сегодняшнего дня не знал, что у нас с ним… что-то было раньше.  
– Да нет у него никакой девушки, – Дитон махнул рукой. – У него есть отец и Скотт. И все.  
– А что с его матерью?  
– Клаудиа умерла, когда ему было лет восемь, кажется.  
– Рак?  
– Представь себе, нет. Височно-лобная деменция. В любом случае, это, конечно, грустно, но…  
– А у него это не может проявиться? – встревоженно перебил Дерек.  
– Дерек, я ничего уже не знаю. В этой реальности я не рискну даже строить предположения. До сих пор Стайлз был совершенно здоров – если не считать СДВГ.  
– Наверное, мне надо найти его и поговорить… – неуверенно предположил Дерек.  
– О чем? – Дитон внимательно посмотрел на него. – Что ты можешь ему сказать после того, как он ушел – вот так?  
– Да я ему вообще ничего не успел сказать, – запротестовал Дерек.  
– Этого оказалось достаточно, – припечатал Дитон.  
– Я… извинюсь перед ним.  
– Ничего хуже ты не смог бы придумать при всем желании. Знаешь, Дерек, если тебе нечего ему сказать – по-настоящему сказать, я имею в виду, – так лучше не говори ничего. Просто уезжай и оставь его в покое.  
Дитон развернулся и ушел в процедурную, оставив Дерека одного. Дерек некоторое время бездумно смотрел ему вслед, потом поймал себя на том, что ломает и хрустит пальцами – в точности как Стайлз.  
Стайлз. Господи, что за идиотизм? За что ему все это? Не получается даже порадоваться, что Стей… Стайлз теперь здоров и будет жить долго и счастливо… наверное. Возможно. Если сможет смириться с тем, что любовь всей его жизни теперь шарахается от него, как от прокаженного. Эй, Дерек, ты все равно не можешь сделать счастливым каждого несчастного подростка, разве нет? Может, просто расслабишься и займешься поисками Лоры? Эй, Дерек, а ничего, что конкретно этот подросток – это тот самый человек, к ногам которого ты еще меньше суток назад готов был положить свою жизнь?  
Дерек безнадежно помотал головой. Пытаться хоть как-то усмирить мысли и эмоции, когда за стенкой возился Дитон, и даже шорох его шагов звучал осуждающе, было проблематично.  
– Алан, я, пожалуй, поеду… – неуверенно позвал Дерек.  
– Только не к Стайлзу, – ветеринар выглянул в приемную и обвиняюще ткнул в сторону Дерека пальцем. – Разберись для начала в себе, прежде чем лезть к нему.  
Дитон напрасно так беспокоился за Стайлза – сейчас Дерек и сам больше всего хотел сбежать от людей в какую-нибудь глушь. Собственно, ему было куда бежать – останки родного дома тянули его к себе, как магнитом. «Попробую найти следы Лоры, – подумал Дерек. – Отвлекусь, по крайней мере».  
То, что план – полная туфта, Дерек понимал с самого начала. Но все же честно доехал до дома в глубине леса, походил вокруг, принюхиваясь. Временами ему казалось, что он чувствует еле уловимый запах, похожий на запах сестры, но полной уверенности у него не было. Да даже если бы и была – что с того? Скорее всего, Лора действительно тоже приезжала посмотреть на дом, и здесь вполне мог остаться ее запах. Но он все равно не давал Дереку никаких подсказок о том, где ее искать дальше.  
По всему выходило, что быстро найти след не получится, а вычислять местонахождение сестры в уме Дерек тоже не смог – из головы упорно не шел Стайлз. Чистые янтарные глаза. Дебильный ежик на голове. Горько скривившиеся губы: «Парень, да еще такой урод…» Дерек опустился на продавленный пыльный диван и бессильно ссутулился.  
Если бы он мог заранее предположить, насколько сильно изменит реальность новый эксперимент Дитона, он бы, наверное, засомневался, стоит ли жизнь Стейси жизни всей его семьи. Но выбора у него не было, все свершилось помимо его воли, ему оставалось лишь принять случившееся как данность. И он принял – сразу же, как только все вспомнил. Но теперь… Этот нелепый мальчишка, который ему даже не нужен – стоила ли его жизнь всего того, что потерял Дерек?  
Дерек с досадой потер лицо. Как ни крути, а пацана он здорово обидел. Гордый – не захотел слушать извинений и оправданий, просто ушел. Но это неправильно. Извиниться все равно нужно. Завтра же поехать, найти его в школе и поговорить. Сын шерифа, польская фамилия, надо же… Мелькнула было мысль доехать до мотеля, чтобы переночевать, но Дерек ее отмел. Он дома. Пусть даже от дома мало что осталось – это его дом. Чужие жилища ему не нужны. А вот съездить куда-нибудь поужинать не мешало бы. Завтрашний день обещает быть долгим и трудным.  
  
* * *  
– Маккол, у тебя обе руки левые, что ли?  
– Куда ты глаза засунул, кусок идиота?  
– Тихо! Все марш на свои позиции! Маккол, вынь руки из задницы и вставь на место нужным концом! Ты что, все лето крючком вязал вместо лакросса?  
Дерек стоял на краю поля под трибунами и обескураженно наблюдал за тренировкой школьной команды по лакроссу. Стайлза даже не выпустили на поле, зато, судя по тому, как ожесточенно он пережевывал свою перчатку, это на его лучшего друга сейчас хором орали и тренер, и команда. Темноволосый лохматый парень, получив свою порцию люлей, добрел до скамейки запасных, стащил шлем и перчатки и расстроенно плюхнулся рядом со Стайлзом.  
– Не переживай, Скотти. Ты просто еще не вошел в форму, – Стайлз хлопнул друга по плечу.  
– Потому что понятия не имею, где находится дверь, чтобы войти, – мрачно буркнул Скотт.  
– О, смотрите, оно шутит! А я думал, ты ментальный труп, после таких-то наездов, – обрадовался Стайлз. – Да ладно, забей.  
– Забил бы, если бы руки нужным концом росли.  
– Слушай, ты меня пугаешь. Это же я должен над тобой прикалываться, а не ты надо мной.  
– Если бы над тобой, – вздохнул Скотт, поднялся и побрел к школе.  
Стайлз подскочил, запихнул не потребовавшиеся ему перчатки в сумку и побежал догонять друга. Дерек проводил их взглядом, развернулся и пошел к машине. Судя по всему, сегодняшний вечер Стайлз посвятит подбадриванию Скотта, и ему будет не до разговоров с Дереком.  
К удивлению и недовольству Дерека, в следующие дни оказалось, что Стайлз со Скоттом вообще практически не расстаются. Они вместе учились, тренировались, гуляли, а едва разойдясь по домам, немедленно связывались по Скайпу или рубились в какую-нибудь игру. Даже когда Скотт после учебы отправился на работу в клинику Дитона, Стайлз увязался за ним. Дерека это настолько раздосадовало, что он даже не стал дожидаться, не выйдет ли Стайлз один – просто развернул машину и уехал. Дитон еще позавчера подкинул ему пару зацепок насчет Лоры, а он, как дурак, все это время сталкерил за Стилински.  
Зацепки, как и следовало ожидать, ни к чему не привели, но Дерек хотя бы не чувствовал себя совсем уж идиотом. Вернувшись вечером домой, он упал все на тот же пыльный продавленный диван и попытался собраться с мыслями. Вернее, мысль, с которой ему требовалось собраться, была всего одна, и до сих пор при попытке эту мысль хорошенько обдумать Дерек каждый раз чувствовал накатывающую истерику. Тем не менее, прятаться от нее и дальше было уже невозможно. Мысль была ужасающе проста и просто ужасающа: как жить дальше? Понятно, что надо разобраться, кто убил Лору. Это цель ближайшего времени. А что потом? Раньше у Дерека была семья и была любимая девушка. Неожиданно лишившись семьи, он еще целые сутки мог утешать себя тем, что Стейси жива, а значит, все это было хотя бы не напрасно. Но теперь Дерек не видел в своей жизни того маяка, к которому он мог бы идти. Не видел якоря, который мог бы удержать его от осознания бесцельности и бессмысленности существования.  
«И, кстати, ты до сих пор так и не извинился перед Стилински», – мысли опять трусливо соскользнули на текущие мелкие задачи. Не успел Дерек выругать себя за малодушие, как услышал неровные шаги невдалеке от дома. Кто-то явно заинтересовался последним пристанищем семьи Хейлов. Дерек уже готов был выскочить навстречу праздному зеваке со злобным рыком, когда понял, что в этих шагах ему чудится что-то знакомое. Дерек втянул носом воздух и замер с вытаращенными глазами.  
– Привет, – дверь шарахнула по стене, и Стайлз шагнул в дом. – Мне Дитон сказал, где тебя найти.  
Забыв о том, что собирался извиниться, Дерек изумленно выпалил:  
– А зачем ты меня искал?  
– Хотел сказать тебе кое-что. Или показать. В общем…  
Дерек встал, подошел к Стайлзу и повернул его к падающему сквозь пролом в крыше лунному лучу.  
– Не напрягайся, я фонарь взял, – Стайлз помахал большим фонарем, поставил его на столбик перил и включил, потом стянул с головы капюшон худи.  
Дерек медленно сделал шаг назад.  
– Ну как? – интонации Стайлза были обманчиво легкими. – Похож?  
Дерек, не отрывая взгляда от Стайлза, нашарил стул и сел, с трудом подавив желание схватиться за бешено заколотившееся сердце. Стайлз продолжал стоять перед ним, сложив руки на груди и глядя на Дерека с откровенной насмешкой в глазах и на губах. Густо подведенных тушью глазах и влажно поблескивающих от помады губах. Над прической Стайлз тоже поработал. Со своим собственным ежиком он ничего бы не смог сделать, но он где-то раздобыл парик с очень милой стрижкой. Сейчас он был безумно похож на Стейси, но Дерека почему-то мороз пробирал по коже, и страшно хотелось сбежать куда угодно, лишь бы не видеть его лица.  
– Похож? – спросил Стайлз уже с нажимом.  
– По… похож, – у Дерека неожиданно пересохло в горле. – Слушай, я хотел…  
– Нет, это ты слушай. Она – это я. Со всем, что ты в ней знал, со всем, что знала в тебе она… Теперь это – я. Вот только я – уже не она. Не совсем она и не только она.  
Стайлз стащил с головы парик и ожесточенно вытер им лицо. Дерек, к своему удивлению, почувствовал огромное облегчение. Глядя на накрашенного Стайлза в парике, он видел Стейси, но эта Стейси вызывала оторопь и ужас, хотя и была очень похожа на прежнюю. Как только Стайлз перестал изображать девчонку, наваждение сгинуло. Теперь он был куда более симпатичен Дереку.  
– К моему прошлому каждый раз добавлялось что-то новенькое. Теперь и ты узнал, каково это. Я похоронил маму… ты не помнишь, сколько раз? Шесть или семь? Я со счета сбился. А ты лишился всей семьи, и это уже насовсем, потому что теперь я здоров, и Дитона я больше ни за какие коврижки не смогу убедить махнуть все не глядя еще разок.  
– Так ты за этим сегодня в клинику потащился после школы? – осенило Дерека. – Хотел уговорить Дитона попробовать снова? Ради меня?  
Стайлз изумленно вытаращился на Дерека:  
– Ты сталкерил за мной?  
Дерек поперхнулся, но спорить с очевидным было сложно.  
– Я… я хотел извиниться.  
– Ты хотел извиниться, – покивал Стайлз. – Понятно. Обе наши жизни пошли по пизде, и мы оба – единственное, что осталось друг у друга, а ты послал все это на хуй, не задумываясь, и хотел извиниться. Ну конечно. Я принимаю твои извинения. Не парься.  
Последняя фраза хлестнула по памяти болезненным воспоминанием о том, как Стайлз стоял перед зеркалом и смотрел на себя с ненавистью.  
– Стайлз! – Дерек вскочил и схватил уже развернувшегося обратно к двери парня за руку.  
– Ты чего? – страха в голосе Стайлза не было, только искреннее усталое удивление.  
Все слова и поступки, которые Дерек пытался продумывать, до сих пор лишь ухудшали ситуацию. Нужно было срочно переставать думать и начинать делать.  
– Не уходи, – выпалил Дерек, не особо понимая, что он, собственно, имеет в виду.  
– Хорошо, – Стайлз прислонился к дверному косяку и сложил руки на груди. – И что?  
Дерек и сам не знал, что. Он снова потянул Стайлза к себе за руку. Тот, не сопротивляясь, подошел практически вплотную. Дерек осторожно провел пальцем по его губам.  
– Хейл, ты соображаешь, что ты делаешь? – очень серьезно спросил Стайлз.  
– Я… я хотел проверить, что ты стер помаду.  
– И больше не похож на девушку? Можешь еще у меня в штанах проверить, там действительно член. А сисек больше нет и никогда не будет. Если, конечно, я не отожрусь до пары центнеров.  
Дерек вдруг почувствовал, как в голове стало легко. Стайлза несло на волне злости, и он ничего не хотел слушать. Совсем как Стейси. Совсем как… как Стайлз.  
– Если ты рассчитываешь именно на это, то я тебе скажу, что…  
Палец Дерека скользнул по причудливой линии родинок на щеке Стайлза. Стайлз запнулся, и сердце его забилось – не испуганно, скорее растерянно.  
– Дерек, я… тебе не надо… только из-за того, что…  
Дерек не слушал. Как не слушал никогда, когда был уверен в своей правоте. И так же, как всегда, Стей… Стайлз сердито стукнул его кулаком в грудь.  
– Хейл, ты вообще слышишь, что я тебе говорю?  
– Не-а, – рассеянно отозвался Дерек и сцепил руки замком на талии Стайлза. – А надо?  
Впервые Стайлз не нашелся с ответом. Он просто стоял и смотрел на Дерека, а Дерек всматривался в его глаза – внимательно, впервые за эти дни точно зная, что именно ищет.  
– Но…  
В прозрачных темно-янтарных глазах пряталась бездна. И эта бездна не менее внимательно всматривалась в него. В ней канули все неудачные попытки, все потери и все сомнения. Дерек сам не заметил, как потянулся губами к приоткрытым губам, дрогнувшим, когда он их коснулся. Стайлз застыл, пытаясь отклониться назад. Ему было чертовски неудобно, Дерек чувствовал это, поэтому положил одну ладонь Стайлзу на спину, пытаясь то ли придержать и дать опору, то ли притянуть ближе к себе. Стайлз, впрочем, колебался недолго – Дерек почувствовал, как по спине скользнули горячие пальцы, а губы прижались к губам сильнее.  
Целоваться с парнем было… странно. Дерека разрывало на части. Губы Стей… Стайлза непривычно были почти вровень с губами Дерека. Кристи ни в одном из своих воплощений до сих пор не была такой высокой, но Дерек не имел ничего против. Тело Стайлза в руках было угловатым, мальчишеским, но ту порывистость и искренность, с которой он целовался, Дерек знал уже миллиарды лет и сотни жизней – с того самого дня, как впервые поцеловал Кристи. Что там сказал Дитон? «Он и не мог тебя вспомнить»? Глупости. Друид понятия не имел, о чем говорит. Дерек вспоминал сейчас все, через что они прошли раньше, и все яснее понимал, что никто и ничто на свете не заставит его расстаться с этим невероятным существом, которое ему, видимо, суждено было любить в любой реальности этой Вселенной.  
Стайлз как-то судорожно дернулся, и Дерек догадался, что ему не хватает воздуха. Он с большой неохотой оторвался от мягких теплых губ, но не разомкнул ладоней на талии Стайлза.  
– Хейл, какой же ты идиот, – тихо сказал Стайлз, отдышавшись. – Тебя гложет чувство вины и одиночества, а потом ты опомнишься и пожалеешь о том, что сейчас говоришь и делаешь…  
– Я хоть раз жалел на твоей памяти о сделанном? – перебил его Дерек.  
– Откуда мне знать, – Стайлз отстранился, как мог, и Дерек увидел кривую усмешку на его лице. – Я в этой реальности о тебе ничего не знаю, кроме…  
– Кристи, – позвал Дерек, и Стайлз замер, оцепенев. – Кристи, я хоть раз на твоей памяти жалел о сделанном?  
Повисла долгая пауза. Дерек подумал, что перегнул палку, и выпустил Стайлза из кольца своих рук.  
– Нет, – голос Стайлза дрогнул. – Никогда. Я же говорю – ты идиот.  
– Ты всегда мне это говорила… говорил.  
– И буду говорить дальше, если ты готов слушать.  
– Готов. Говори то же, что раньше, говори что-то новое…  
– Пока что ты не даешь мне даже слова вставить.  
– Это ненадолго. Ты же знаешь, я не болтлив. Болтаешь обычно ты.  
– Знаю, – горячо выдохнул Стайлз и неловко ткнулся лбом в лоб Дерека.  
Дерек осторожно взялся за его куртку и потянул к себе.  
– Стайлз… – начал он, даже сам не зная, что собирается сказать, но Стайлз все равно не дал ему продолжить.  
– Да, Дерек. Только Стайлз, хорошо? Не Кристи, не Стейси… пожалуйста… иначе я просто с ума сойду, пытаясь разделить тебя с ними…  
– Я ведь даже имени твоего не знаю, – вдруг вспомнил Дерек.  
Стайлз порывисто обнял его за шею и прошептал на ухо что-то ужасно шипящее и щекочущее.  
– Как? – удивленно переспросил Дерек.  
Стайлз сник, и Дерек тут же добавил:  
– Я запомню, правда, обещаю.  
– А смысл? – Стайлз усмехнулся. – Кроме нас с отцом, это все равно никто выговорить не сможет. Да и не я выбирал это имя. А Стайлз – это…  
– Это – ты, – закончил за него Дерек, а про себя подумал, что выучит чертово имя, даже если ради этого придется сломать себе язык и выдернуть половину зубов.  
– А это ты, – очень тихо сказал Стайлз и потянулся обратно к губам Дерека, все еще неуверенно и неловко.  
– Я, – согласился Дерек, целуя его. – И я никуда больше не денусь.  
– И тебя не напрягает то, что ты теперь… с парнем?  
– Я с тобой, – спокойно поправил Дерек. – И не теперь, а всегда.  
Стайлз вдруг хихикнул и густо покраснел – Дерек отчетливо видел это даже в темноте.  
– Что не так? – насторожился он.  
– Все так, только… Есть, в общем, одна фишка, которой у нас никогда еще не было, а теперь есть.  
– Ага, и эта фишка находится у тебя в штанах.  
Дерек, к своему удивлению, не испытывал больше ни беспокойства, ни неловкости, думая о том, что будет встречаться с парнем. Он даже, не напрягаясь, отпустил шуточку в духе Стей… Стайлза. Раньше у него так не получалось.  
– Точно, – Стайлз усмехнулся. – Только это совсем не то, что ты думаешь.  
– Тогда мне уже и думать страшно, каких еще фишек нам не хватает.  
Дерек постарался ответить беззаботно, но внутри снова все сжалось. Какой еще сюрприз приготовила судьба? Может, хватит уже с него? С них обоих?  
– Эй, – чуть удивленно позвал Стайлз, слегка отодвинулся от Дерека и погладил его по щеке. – Ты чего так напрягся? Тебя это порадует, я обещаю.  
– А тебя это радует? – Дерек не мог заставить себя перестать волноваться.  
– Просто не могу передать, насколько, – улыбнулся Стайлз. – Я всегда ужасно жалел, что… В общем, на этот раз у меня еще никого ни разу не было.  
– Где не было? – не понял Дерек.  
– Дерек, – Стайлз сделал шаг вперед, вынуждая Дерека отступить. И еще. И еще. – У меня. Еще. Ни разу. Ни с кем. Ничего. Не было.  
На последних словах Стайлза Дерек наткнулся на оставшийся позади стул и, потеряв равновесие от неожиданности, вновь плюхнулся на него. Стайлз завис над его головой, не переставая улыбаться.  
– Так ты девственник? – растерянно выпалил Дерек, чувствуя, что они со Стайлзом, кажется, поменялись ролями.  
Он не знал, как реагировать на эту новость. Да, конечно, он уже понял, что Стайлз – это Стайлз. Его Стайлз. А остальное не имеет значения. Так ему казалось до этой минуты. Теперь же, представив, как они окажутся – на самом деле! – в одной постели… и оба не будут даже знать, что делать!  
Поддавшись паническим мыслям, Дерек не сразу спохватился, что Стайлз продолжает что-то говорить.  
– …но это не страшно, я уже гуглил, я уверен, что…  
– Что? – попытался снова включиться в разговор Дерек. – О чем ты?  
– О сексе, – Стайлз посмотрел на Дерека с таким недоумением, словно тот внезапно заговорил по-немецки. – Нам же придется всему учиться заново, и я подумал…  
Дерек молча потянул Стайлза за руку, подтаскивая его ближе и заставляя сесть к себе на колени. Стайлз охотно послушался, но в его дыхании Дерек все еще слышал удивление. Дерек обнял Стайлза, сцепив руки в замок за его спиной, и ткнулся носом в шею, усыпанную россыпью родинок. Только сейчас весь его душевный разлад начинал успокаиваться. Стайлз пах как… как свое. Родное. Незыблемое и не подлежащее сомнению.  
– Я не думаю, что нам придется чему-то учиться, – приглушенно пробормотал Дерек.  
Стайлз удивленно отстранился:  
– У тебя был… ммм… опыт с…  
– У меня была куча херни в жизни, – перебил его Дерек. – Такая куча, что ты при всей своей богатой фантазии не сможешь себе представить ее масштабы, и такой херни, что любого нормального человека вывернет наизнанку от одного только рассказа. И нормального оборотня тоже.  
– А оборотни бывают нормальными? – хмыкнул Стайлз. – Магия, превращения, все дела… О, так это, оказывается, все нормально, бывает что-то более ненормальное…  
– Бывает, – Дерек неожиданно для себя разозлился. – Бывает такое, что стерва, с которой ты лишился девственности, трахнула тебя лишь для того, чтобы убить всю твою семью. Бывает такое, что тот, кому ты доверяешь и считаешь родным, всего лишь манипулирует тобой, чтобы добиться чего-то своего. Бывает такое, что ты убиваешь того, с кем рядом хотел быть очень-очень долго…  
Стайлз вздрогнул.  
– Я не о тебе. В школе у меня была девушка, которая… Господи, зачем я тебе все это рассказываю…  
– Ты мне все это обязательно расскажешь, – твердо возразил Стайлз. – Все. И про стерву, и про девушку, и про манипуляции… Я все хочу знать. Я все должен о тебе знать. Только давай начнем не прямо сейчас, ладно? Я ждал тебя целых четыре дня. И, как оказалось, еще почти семнадцать лет. И девятнадцать лет, когда был Стейси. И еще двадцать – как Патрисия. И…  
Дерек положил палец на губы Стайлза.  
– Я знаю. Я шел к тебе столько же времени. И в последний момент потерял все… и тебя чуть не потерял тоже.  
– Ох, Дерек…  
Стайлз крепко прижал голову Дерека к своей груди.  
– Никогда ты меня не потеряешь, – тихо сказал он. – Даже думать не смей ни о чем подобном. Слышишь? Мы столько раз могли оба потеряться по дороге сюда… но ведь добрались же.  
– Спасибо Дитону, – вздохнул Дерек. – Он въедлив, как пиявка, и предан друзьям, как лабрадор. Если бы не он… Стайлз, мы здорово изменились оба, и, да, у меня тоже никогда не было ничего с парнями, но сейчас ты рядом, и я впервые за долгое время чувствую себя целым, а не разваливающимся на тысячи мелких осколков. Ты собрал меня.  
– Нам осталось только собраться вместе, – нервно усмехнулся Стайлз.  
– Может, мы не будем пока с этим торопиться? – Дерек осторожно погладил его по спине. – У нас впереди вся жизнь, а ты пока еще школьник…  
– Ты же помнишь, сколько мне лет на самом деле? – ладонь Стайлза, будто невзначай, скользнула чуть ниже ремня Дерека. – Семнадцать, и плюс девятнадцать, и еще двадцать, и еще раз девятна…  
Дерек, не слушая больше, впился в теплые мягкие губы, которые немедленно замолкли. От Стайлза одуряюще несло возбуждением и восторгом. Хотелось стиснуть, подмять под себя, оставить след на коже, как печать, чтобы каждый видел и знал – не трогать! Но сейчас было не время и не место, поэтому Дерек лишь не отказывал себе в удовольствии заново изучить человека, который теперь будет рядом с ним всю жизнь. Стайлз стонал и прогибался в его руках, ерзал задницей, чуть не съезжая с коленей Дерека.  
– Господи, что ты делаешь такое…  
– Напоминаю себе и тебе, что ты – мой.  
– Серьезно? Ты думаешь, я могу забыть?  
– Я на всякий случай, – шепнул Дерек. – Вдруг ты опять решишь, что ты не Скарлетт Йоханссон…  
– Или ты опять решишь, что я не Орландо Блум? – Стайлз открыл глаза и неожиданно цепким взглядом уставился на Дерека.  
Дерек, не отвечая, провел рукой по груди Стайлза, спустился до пояса, осторожно пролез под футболку и снова двинулся вверх. Когда его пальцы задели сосок, Стайлза словно прошило электрическим разрядом, он дернулся и ахнул, запрокинув голову.  
– Точно не Орландо Блум, – кивнул Дерек. – Слишком молод, слишком неуверен в себе, слишком неопытен…  
Стайлз обиженно попытался отпихнуть Дерека от себя, но тот поймал его за руки и продолжил как ни в чем не бывало:  
– Слишком хорош для кого бы то ни было, кроме меня…  
– А для тебя в самый раз? – еще раз попытался вывернуться Стайлз.  
– Я заслужил, – Дерек коротко рыкнул и приник кусающим поцелуем к лихорадочно пульсирующей жилке на длинной шее.  
– И тебе все норм? – Стайлз все никак не мог заткнуться. – Без сисек, и вообще…  
Дерек, не выпуская из зубов шею Стайлза, стиснул его ягодицы обеими руками. Медленно разжал пальцы, огладил…  
– Дерек! – вырвалось у Стайлза. – Ты точно уверен?  
– Я точно уверен, что это ты, – Дерек осторожно прихватил губами ухо Стайлза и подхватил снова ахнувшего парня под спину.  
Стайлз, не споря больше, зарылся пальцами в густые волосы Дерека. Тот нежился под неторопливыми ласками, как разомлевший кот. В пролом крыши по-прежнему светила луна, рваные облака то и дело бросали сумрачную тень на запрокинутое вверх лицо Стайлза. Наконец, он с явным усилием заставил себя встать.  
– Папа сегодня не дежурит, и он вряд ли оценит, если я припрусь домой к середине ночи…  
– Не стоит злить шерифа, – согласно кивнул Дерек.  
– Ты еще даже не догадываешься, до какой степени не стоит.  
– Он у тебя крутой? – уточнил Дерек без всякой насмешки.  
– Он у меня самый лучший, – вздохнул Стайлз.  
– И когда ты нас познакомишь?  
У Стайлза вырвался нервный смешок.  
– Пап, привет, это Дерек из той странной погибшей семьи Хейлов, и он мой бойфренд вот уже восьмую жизнь подряд…  
Дерек закашлялся.  
– Говорят, у кошек девять жизней, но для меня, боюсь, восьмая в этом случае станет последней. Причем скоропостижно и безвременно.  
– Мы что-нибудь придумаем, – уверенно сказал Стайлз. – Не сразу, конечно, но…  
– Когда я могу тебя снова увидеть?  
– Даже не знаю. Завтра отец тоже не на дежурстве, а днем… ну, можешь днем прийти к школе. Полюбуешься, например, как я круто смотрюсь на скамейке запасных.  
– Кстати, – спохватился Дерек. – Как называется то, во что ты играешь?  
– Лакросс. Правда, я бы не утверждал так уверенно, что я играю… А что тебе Алан говорил?  
– Он сказал, что у тебя закончилась тренировка. Я подумал, что по софтболу. Я же не знал, что ты теперь… Он сказал, что нет, не софтбол. Тогда я…  
Дерек запнулся.  
– Да? – заинтересованно всмотрелся в него Стайлз. – Хейл, ты покраснел, или это у меня со зрением глюки?  
– Тогда я подумал, что это чирлидинг…  
Стайлз расхохотался. Согнувшись, хлопая себя ладонями по коленям и подвывая. Отсмеявшись, он выпрямился и, утирая слезы, пошарил ногой по полу. Нашел парик, хотел было натянуть его на голову, но передумал. Вместо этого он скомкал его в руке, как пипидастр, сделал несколько совершенно диких козлиных скачков и принял любимую позу Фредди Меркьюри с рукой вверх. Дерек поперхнулся и закашлялся, тараща глаза. Стайлз разочарованно бросил парик и постучал его по спине.  
– Эй. Эй, ты давай это… привыкай ко мне, что ли, а то ты так и до знакомства с папой не доживешь.  
– Господи, какой же ты идиот, – Дерек поднялся и крепко стиснул Стайлза. – Как я мог еще сомневаться, что ты – это ты.  
– Точняк. Лакросс, софтбол – какая, к херам, разница, и там, и там мячи, у меня всегда остается шанс разнести всмятку твое зеркало на машине…  
– И мои мозги.  
– Да ладно, – Стайлз изумленно уставился на Дерека. – Пробить оборотню голову мячиком? Серьезно?  
– Я фигурально выражаюсь.  
Стайлз положил голову на плечо Дерека и помолчал несколько секунд.  
– Со мной трудно? – спросил он.  
– С тобой никогда не было легко, – улыбнулся Дерек. – Характер у тебя с самого начала был не сахарный.  
– Ты думаешь, это все… того стоило?  
– Чего? – не понял Дерек.  
– Ну… я потерял маму, ты – всю семью…  
– Но ты теперь здоров. Мы ведь этого и хотели, разве нет?  
– Надо было мне сразу соглашаться на укус, – тихо сказал Стайлз. – Твои были бы живы.  
– А я ведь тебя совсем недавно спрашивал, – покачал головой Дерек. – Ты помнишь, чтобы я хоть раз жалел о том, что сделал?  
– Но не такой же ценой…  
– Ты хотела… хотел остаться человеком. Ты остался человеком. Разве не ради этого все было? Если бы мы тебя обратили, ты бы мне до конца жизни этого не простила… простил.  
– А ты мне простишь все то, что с нами стало?  
– А разве ты в этом виноват?  
Стайлз снова замолчал. Дерек тихонько ерошил колючий ежик волос на его затылке, сам того не замечая.  
– Когда полнолуние? – вдруг спросил Стайлз.  
– Скоро… А тебе зачем?  
– Хочу посмотреть, давно не видел, как ты…  
– Для этого не нужно ждать полнолуния, – Дерек покачал головой, блеснул синими глазами и выпустил клыки.  
– Какой же ты красивый, – Стайлз восхищенно обвел пальцем контур заострившихся ушей. – Господи, я так тебя люблю…  
Дерек ласково поцеловал его.  
– Давай я отвезу тебя домой.  
– Не надо домой, я пока не готов обсуждать это с папой.  
– Хорошо, я высажу тебя на соседней улице, – не стал спорить Дерек. – Поехали.  
Выйдя из машины, Стайлз наклонился к Дереку.  
– Серьезно, приходи завтра к школе, посмотришь, как мы играем.  
– Стайлз, я ведь не только из-за тебя сюда приехал. Моя сестра пропала, Лора. Все эти дни я не просто сталкерил за тобой, но и пытался ее искать. Мне подкинули пару зацепок, и я собирался на день-другой отъехать, пошарить по окрестностям Бикон-Хиллс.  
– Но ты вернешься? – с легкой тревогой в голосе уточнил Стайлз.  
– Обязательно. Стайлз, я никуда больше от тебя не денусь и никому тебя не отдам. У нас вся жизнь впереди, так что мы можем себе позволить иногда отвлекаться на текущие дела.  
Стайлз явно колебался, не поцеловать ли Дерека на прощание, но, оглянувшись на силуэты соседей, мелькающие за шторами в ярко светящихся окнах, решил этого все-таки не делать.  
– Найди меня, когда приедешь обратно, – сказал он просто, легко погладил Дерека по щеке и пошел к своему дому, не оглядываясь.  
Дерек завел мотор, развернулся и отправился к выезду из города. Возможно, у кошек действительно девять жизней. А сколько их может быть у оборотня? А у обычного человека? Как бы то ни было, восьмая жизнь, несмотря на все проблемы, устраивала Дерека достаточно, чтобы не пытаться искать девятую. Стайлз – чудо. Его чудо, которое он заслужил. Они оба заслужили. Стайлз теперь всегда будет рядом с ним. Ради этого стоило перешагнуть через восемь реальностей.  
Стайлз, открыв дверь, уже собирался крикнуть «Пап, я дома», как услышал, что отец разговаривает по телефону.  
– Да, я понял, тело в лесу, на частной территории. Какого черта вас вообще понесло туда? Собака рванула из машины? Понял. Только половина тела? А второй нет? Хорошо, я сейчас подъеду.  
Стайлз на цыпочках вернулся обратно к двери и нарочито громко загремел ключами.  
– Пап, я дома! Что у нас на ужи… Упс. Ты куда-то уходишь?  
– Срочный вызов, – коротко отозвался шериф. – Ужинай без меня, я буду очень поздно.  
Когда за отцом закрылась дверь, Стайлз судорожно метнулся на кухню, запихнул в рот первое, что попалось под руку, и, дожевывая на ходу, выскочил из дома. Стайлз шел быстро и беспокоился лишь о том, как бы Скотт не лег уже спать. Но нет, в окнах друга еще горел свет. Что ж, Дерек вернется завтра или послезавтра, а пока – почему бы не смотаться со Скоттом в лес? Вечер определенно удался. А может, еще и получится найти что-то интересное раньше полиции. Стайлз вздохнул, подпрыгнул и уцепился за балкон.


End file.
